


Batsu

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Other, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Believing Inuyasha responsible for the death of his comrades, Kouga hurts him in the worst possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and I do not profit from writing this story.
> 
> Author's Note: I wrote this a long time ago in response to a writing challenge. It contains only ten chapters. Please no asking for more to the story. Eventually I will have a sequel written to it. Eventually. Like when everything else is completed (ha ha).
> 
> Batsu is Japanese for rape.

"Kagura . . . I have a mission for you," the crimson-eyed man purred. The newly created wind sorceress lifted her scarlet eyes, curiosity filling them.

"What is it, my master?" she replied, bowing before him.

Naraku smiled at the complete trust and obedience he saw in her. The powers he had given her – powers over the wind and the dead – were going to come into play soon. Very soon. A certain hanyou had come across a wolf who had sacred jewels shards. They'd had a confrontation, a confrontation that had given him an idea.

"Here's what I want you to do . . ."

* * *

Kouga ran as fast he could. It had been only a few days since members of his tribe had left with their northern cousins to attack a castle that, at the time, reportedly had fragments of the sacred jewel. He hadn't truly believed it nor had he cared . . . until one of his tribesmen had shown up, nearly sliced in half, and said their people were being slaughtered. The tribesman had even given him a name. The name of Inuyasha. He kicked up a little more dust as he continued on his way as a feeling of dread settled in his stomach. Somehow, he didn't think he'd make it there in time to save his tribesmen. If so, he'd hunt Inuyasha down. What he would do to the half-breed mutt, he didn't know.

'Inuyasha,' he growled softly to himself. 'If I find you, I'm going to make you pay for this. I swear it.'

He put on a little more speed, drawing some of it from the two jewel fragments, only slowing down when he came across the scent of death and recently spilt blood. Wolf blood. And something more. The scent of a very familiar hanyou. He took another sniff and sighed in relief.

'At least Kagome isn't with him,' he thought gratefully. 'I'd hate to have her see what her precious mutt has done.'

The surrounding wall of the castle came into view and Kouga jumped over it. He knew that the worst had happened. He knew that his fellow tribesmen were dead. He knew that Inuyasha had been there. But he hadn't been prepared to see Inuyasha standing in the middle of it, the blood of his comrades covering the hanyou from head to foot, and looking around, as if admiring his handiwork.

His already boiling rage finally bubbled over then exploded. Red filled his vision as did a thirst for blood. Inuyasha's blood. Letting out a growl, Kouga caught the hanyou's attention as he lunged forward in an attack.

"Kouga?"

"You bastard!" he hissed, slashing his claws at the startled hanyou. He just barely missed Inuyasha's face. "You murdering bastard! It isn't enough that you stole one of my sacred jewels shards but to murder my comrades in cold blood?"

"I didn't even touch them!" Inuyasha growled back as his eyes narrowed, remaining on the defensive. "They were dead when I got here, Kouga."

"Yeah, right!" Kouga snarled, continuing to slash at the silver-haired youkai. "If they were dead then how come you're covered in their blood, you fucking coward?"

"That's why I'm trying to tell you!" Inuyasha spat. "This is a set up by a demon called Naraku! He set a trap . . ."

"Shut up!" the wolf howled, finally making contact with the half-demon. Every word that Inuyasha had uttered only served to fuel his rage. Inuyasha staggered back, holding a hand to his chest as it gushed out blood. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to your lies! You're a thief and a murderer, and I'm going to make you pay for what you've done! Prepare to die!"

Not giving the now-injured hanyou another chance to speak, Kouga balled up his hand and swung it hard towards Inuyasha's head. The dog barely had any time to dodge as he continued his onslaught, hell-bent on killing Inuyasha as slowly and painfully as possible. He slashed and Inuyasha dodged. It became a very lethal game of cat and mouse, and Kouga just wanted the half-demon dead. But, as the fight was drawn out and Kouga made more and more contact with Inuyasha's skin, a thought came to the wolf. An idea for a punishment much worse than death. A little voice in the back of his mind told him that it was wrong, that he shouldn't punish the hanyou in such a cruel way. He was the alpha male of the wolf tribe. He had a responsibility to take Inuyasha back to the den so the entire tribe could mete out a suitable punishment. Kouga ruthlessly shoved the voice to the side, however, the blood having gone to his head. With each attack, he tried to corner the half-demon. Slash, hit, and kick. That was his plan of attack.

The hanyou managed to evade him once more, heading for one of the buildings. Calling on the power of his two sacred jewel shards, Kouga put on a burst of speed to cut off Inuyasha's escape. Before the hanyou could retaliate back and escape once more, Kouga punched him in the stomach and knocked him to the ground, pouncing on the fallen male.

"I," he breathed into one furry ear and doing his best to keep a hold on the struggling hanyou. He dug claws into flesh as he did so, "am going to make sure you feel pain, Inuyasha. I mean, really feel pain. And it won't be like anything you've ever experienced before. You are going to bleed for the crime you've committed against my tribe."

Taking both of Inuyasha's wrists in his hands and ignoring the hanyou's attempts to escape, Kouga squeezed tightly until he heard bones snapping and Inuyasha crying out in pain, his burning rage giving him an added strength. He then repeated the same action with the half-demon's hands, effectively crippling Inuyasha. There'd be no way he could ever fully recover from such injuries. If his next actions didn't kill the hanyou, then those injuries would ensure a quick death afterwards. The silver-haired male bucked underneath, trying to shake him off. Kouga released one hand only to strike Inuyasha across the face.

"You filthy half-breed," he hissed, driving his knees into Inuyasha's sides. "You don't even deserve to live! Your father should have drowned you at birth! You are so fucking worthless it's pathetic!"

A growl was the only reply he received. Kouga smirked some. Apparently, he hit a nerve.

"Yes, Inuyasha," he continued. "So pathetic. Makes me wonder what Kagome truly sees in you. She'd probably be disappointed to know that you killed so many of my brethren in cold blood. I'd love to see your face as she uses that little charm on you . . ."

"You bastard, Kouga! I didn't kill your friends! I swear it!"

Kouga hit him again, this time using his fist.

"You're going to learn your place, Inuyasha. One way or another, you're going to."

Then Kouga placed his hands on Inuyasha's face and ran his claws from the hanyou's temples to his jawline, causing the male to whimper and growl in pain. One wrist swung towards him, but Kouga caught it then gave it a twist. Inuyasha fought back a howl, cradling the injured limb close the instant Kouga released it.

"Bastard!"

"That's my line, mutt-face," Kouga stated, backhanding Inuyasha once more before punching the hanyou repeated in the chest and across his face. Bones snapped and cracked, skin tore, and blood splattered onto the ground. Silver soon turned pink as Inuyasha's blood started to flow freely from him. As he continued to pummel the half-demon into the ground, the scent of Inuyasha's blood greeted his nostrils, and it began to intoxicate him to the point where he felt his groin tighten. Kouga stopped then looked at his blood-coated hands, licking some of it off. He knew what he needed to do next, to complete the hanyou's shame. Placing his hands on Inuyasha's waist, Kouga slowly proceeded to shred the red hakama.

"Wha . . . what are you doing?" came the weak moan. It was obvious Inuyasha didn't have much left in him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kouga growled, as he adjusted them both. Thanks to Inuyasha's blood, he felt more than ready to rip the hanyou apart from the inside out. "I'm putting you in your place, half-breed. I'm punishing you for the crime you committed against my tribe . . . I'm going to put the worst shame I can possibly think of on you."

The tip of his member poked at the hanyou's tight entrance. A surge of panic washed over Inuyasha and he struggled, albeit weakly, to get away. Kouga relished the sweet scent of fear that now came from the half-demon. It served to further arouse him.

"N-no . . . not this . . . please, not this . . ."

"Shut up!"

His hand connected with an already bruised and bleeding cheek. Without another word, he then grabbed Inuyasha's knees, spread them as far as they would, and jerked him closer. Inuyasha trembled even more, but, before he could attempt another escape, Kouga rammed his hardened member deep inside the hanyou, and he cried out. Without giving Inuyasha time to adjust, Kouga began to rock himself against the trembling boy.

"Please . . . stop . . . I didn't kill them, Kouga. I swear. Please stop . . ."

"You're a murderer," Kouga hissed.

"No . . ."

"You're a worthless half-breed _mutt_ ," he continued. "You're good for one thing and one thing only. No one likes you. No one wants you. All half-demons are the most foul and disgusting creatures that have ever roamed. I bet you even disgusted your own mother."

"Stop it, please stop! I didn't kill them! I didn't!"

Kouga dug his claws into Inuyasha's hips as he drove himself deeper and deeper into the slender body. He ignored the cries for help, the pleas for him to stop. All that mattered was extracting revenge for his fallen brothers. All that mattered was that Inuyasha know pain. Finally, Kouga couldn't take anymore. His eyes rolled back into his head as he erupted deeply within the hanyou, thrusting until he felt certain that he had emptied himself out completely. Slowly, he started to withdraw. Then his groin stirred once more, the rush of the battle still surging through his veins. Without any warning, he slammed himself back into the hanyou's lithe body, continuing his assault until he finally felt Inuyasha had been punished enough and exhausted to the point where he needed sleep. He got to his feet, scowling at the one who lay on the ground in front of him.

Inuyasha's entire body trembled, his eyes were wide, and he hiccuped a few times before finally breaking down and crying. He curled in on himself and buried his face. Kouga leaned over the hanyou, his voice laced with hatred and venom.

"This," he breathed, "is what you get for killing my kin. From this day forth, you shall bear the scars of this battle. You will live with this shame and you will die with it. All pride, honor, and dignity are forfeit to you."

"But I didn't kill them," came the broken whisper. "I swear to you that I didn't . . ."

"You liar!" Kouga growled as he grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and forced him to look at him. "You killed them! You know you did! You deserved what you got!"

"No," Inuyasha moaned, more tears rolling down his cheeks. Kouga started to say more then he stopped, gazing at the tears that fell from the hanyou's eyes. They weren't clear. They were blood. Dread filled him and his body went numb. Inuyasha . . . had been telling the truth?

"Tears of blood . . . But how . . ."

"He tried to tell you," a feminine voice stated. "He tried to tell you that it was a set up, that you both had fallen into a trap. But, like the stubborn and proud fool that you are, you didn't listen. You dealt out a harsh punishment. Very harsh indeed."

Kouga's head shot up, his fangs bared as a new and unfamiliar scent approached them. It was then that he noticed the scent was all over the area . . . and on his wolves. A woman in a brightly coloured kimono and carrying a fan slowly stepped towards them.

"Who the hell are you?" he snarled.

"My name is Kagura, the Wind Sorceress." She then smirked at him. "Poor little Inuyasha," she mocked. "All this time you were punishing him and he didn't even commit the crime. What a terrible shame. Your men must be rolling over in the graves by now, knowing you've tarnished an innocent soul. Such an easy thing, to manipulate the dead. So easy a set up, too, framing a half-demon for the crime."

"What? What are you saying?" Kouga felt the blood rushing out of him as she spoke. He knew what she was saying, he just didn't want it to be true. He had punished an innocent soul?

"I killed your men. By orders of my master, Naraku. His way of sending his regards . . ."

"His . . . regards?"

"Oh, yes." Her grin grew a little more smug. "His regards. He wanted to see what would you do to Inuyasha if he _appeared_ to be the killer of your tribesmen . . . you didn't disappoint him."

"You . . . used me?"

"Hai," came the pleased answer. "Inuyasha's been a thorn in my master's side for some time now. It was the only way he could think of to bring the hanyou down . . . and to retrieve the two jewel shards you have in your legs."

"How . . . their blood . . ."

"Is all over them? I know," she pouted mockingly. "Such a deceiving little trick, too . . . So easy to pull off . . . especially when the soul has left the body . . . An easy manipulation to do, to be sure."

"You bitch!" Kouga snarled, lunging at the demoness. Rage had replaced the dread and the numbness, her blase attitude having grated on his nerves for far too long. He extended his claws, ready to strike. Kagura merely smiled infuriatingly and leapt gracefully into the air, landing on the roof of one of the buildings.

"I don't think so," she purred. "You have a bigger problem to deal with now. So I'll see you around, wolf-boy!"

Before he could get up to attack her again, the strange woman had taken a feather from out of her hair and tossed it towards the air. In a gust of wind, she was gone, leaving Kouga alone with the fallen half-demon.

Kouga turned to gaze at the trembling form laying in a pool of crimson. Every injury he had given the hanyou was grievous, something to ensure death in a combat situation. His rage vanished, leaving him cold and empty on the inside. He cautiously approached the broken-spirited boy. Other than the faint intakes for air and the trembling, Kouga would have sworn he'd killed the hanyou.

'Kami, what have I done?'


	2. Tears of Blood

The scent of blood was heavy in the air as Kouga trudged back to the den, Inuyasha cradled in his arms. He glanced down at the now unconscious hanyou. Tears still streamed down his cheeks. Tears of blood. Guilt washed over him anew, and he almost gave in to the desire to break down and start weeping. Already, he teetered very close to brink of exhaustion, his battle with Inuyasha and his guilt taking their toll on him. Kouga violently shook his head in an effort to stay awake, to keep pushing himself forward.

'Can't stop now,' he growled to himself, gritting his teeth. 'Can't stop . . . he needs a healer.'

Kouga had thought about taking Inuyasha back to the human village where he resided, so he could heal, but ultimately had decided against it. _He'd_ been the one to assault the hanyou, _he'd_ been the one to ensure that Inuyasha would never be able to survive on his own, _he'd_ been the one to violate him violently and repeatedly . . . _he'd_ been the one to break him. Not the hanyou's friends. He'd take responsibility for his actions by keeping Inuyasha with him, and not dumping him onto someone else. It was the only honourable thing left for him to do.

'No,' he told himself as familiar territory came into sight. 'There's something else I can and _will_ do. But I'm not going to leave Inuyasha just to seek her out. Not yet. I need to make things right with him first . . . and hope to the Gods above that he doesn't die. At least the den wasn't that far away . . . I don't know what I'd have done if I'd have to carry back to that human village.'

His body ached from the strain he was forcing onto himself, his vision began to blur, but Kouga refused to give up, to give in. Inuyasha's life depended upon him reaching AoiAme, the tribe's healer.

"Kouga!" a familiar voice cried out in greeting. Barking and howling soon followed the voice.

"Huh?"

Through hazed eyes, he glanced up as Ginta, Hakkaku, and half a dozen wolves came running towards him. Part of him felt relieved. His clan knew that he was there.

'I made it,' he thought as darkness claimed him.

* * *

AoiAme watched as Kouga and the hanyou he'd been carrying slept, both having been brought to her unconscious. She'd had to raise the hanyou's head on a couple of fur pelts, to help ease his breathing. Given their appearances, they were both exhausted and needed the sleep, the half-demon more so. She then sighed and shook her head.

Something had happened between the two, a fight of some sort, a fight that would have left the silver-haired male at a severe disadvantage if Kouga hadn't brought him back to the den. All of his ribs had been broken, some of them two and three times. He had deep gouges along his chest and sides, up and down his arms and legs, and five slender gashes on both sides of his face. There were bruises all along his face and chest, and between his thighs. Another bruise had started to form at the small of his back, and she'd shuddered with the realization that the hanyou had been violated. Who had done, she didn't want to guess; the thought absolutely appalled her. His hands and wrists were shattered. Even with her skills, they'd never heal properly. But the most disturbing sight had been the amount of blood that covered the hanyou. With the exception of a few patches here and there on his clothing, nearly all of it belonged to him. It had taken her nearly a day and a half to tend to the hanyou's injuries and clean him. Though he rested quietly, for the moment, AoiAme couldn't say that his life was out of danger just yet.

Then there'd been Kouga. When she'd initially seen the blood on him, AoiAme had panicked, thinking it was his. Then she'd taken a closer sniff and relaxed some when she'd realized it wasn't her leader's. From what she could tell, he'd been more exhausted than injured. Once she'd seen to both of her wards, she sat back on her haunches, and gazed at the two sleeping males, her eyes constantly going to the wounded half-demon that Kouga had brought back.

'But it was Kouga who injured him . . . that much is obvious. The hanyou's blood was on his hands. Why did he bring the half-demon back? He hasn't liked him since their first encounter. Kouga's said as much. He even vowed revenge after the hanyou and his friends left with one of the jewel shards.' AoiAme frowned. While Kouga's desire for revenge against the half-demon burned, it still hadn't gotten to the point where that's all Kouga could think about. They'd gone on with their lives. 'Then our one brother returned . . . said the half-demon was killing them without reason other than to get a hold of another jewel shard, dying moments after Kouga had left . . . why did you bring him here, Kouga? The tribe will be after his blood for the death of our comrades.'

The groan of a youkai waking caught her attention, and she glanced at Kouga. For a moment, he appeared to be confused and slightly disoriented, and he looked around, taking in his surroundings. When his eyes landed on the hanyou, they widened. Panic and concern tinged the air as Kouga scrambled out from underneath the fur blankets to the silver-haired male's side. He quickly inspected the hanyou, his worry growing. Then he glanced up at her, his breathing coming in uneven rents. Concern began to sear the air.

"Is he . . .?"

"Alive?" AoiAme raised an eyebrow then nodded. "Hai. That was quite a number you did on him, Kouga. He'll be lucky if he survives on his own after this . . . Why did you bring him here after nearly killing him, especially the scent of our brothers' blood on him? I could smell it on his clothing . . ."

"Because . . ." he murmured, his shoulders sagging. From relief or something else, AoiAme couldn't say as she watched him, her eyes wide with alarm.

Kouga's words were cut off as the half-demon started to stir. A groan then a whimper escaped the younger male, and his face contorted in pain. His breathing became laboured as he struggled, albeit weakly, with some unseen foe.

"I didn't do it . . ." came the raspy, pained moan. "I swear . . . someone . . . help . . . please . . . stop . . . I didn't do it . . ."

What happened next, AoiAme would never forgot. Not for as long as she lived.

Kouga, instead of shaking his head and glaring at the half-demon, took the male into his arms and cradled him close. Guilt washed over his own features, and he appeared ready to break down. A choked sob escaped the hanyou at that moment, and, in horror, AoiAme saw the tears that had formed in his eyes. The scent of blood filled the air as the half-demon's cheeks were stained crimson. Of course, she'd seen the blood on his cheeks and around his eyes, but had figured it was from the number of facial injuries that the hanyou had sustained. Not this. She trembled as the realization set in, Kouga no longer needing to say the words. Only those who were innocent and punished wrongly cried like that. Only innocents cried tears made out of blood.

"Kami . . . he was innocent . . . Kouga, what the hell is going on? What did you do to him?"

"I . . ." the blue-eyed male paused then took a deep breath, lowering his head, "I . . . punished him . . . for the death of our brothers . . . I was so filled with rage that I . . . I went out of my way to humiliate him . . . and to break him . . . He tried to tell me . . . but I didn't listen . . ."

AoiAme's knees gave out on her, and she collapsed to the ground. In cold shock, she could only stare at her leader as he cradled the half-demon closer to him. The younger male continued to whimper and cry out, pleading in his dream-state for Kouga to stop and his lithe form trembling. He didn't have the strength in him to do much else. Before she could say anything, Kouga took a deep breath then raised his head, his eyes flashing ice.

"I was set up and so was he . . . it was a trap . . . why, I'm not entirely sure, but we were. The person responsible _wanted_ me to take Inuyasha out . . . We have a new enemy now, AoiAme, an enemy that threatens our tribe's existence . . . An enemy named Naraku."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Kouga?" came the inquiry. The wolf leader sat before the council, pleading not only his case for his actions against Inuyasha but the hanyou's case as well. Everything had come out. How the one had returned home, on the verge of death, and stated it was Inuyasha doing the slaughtering. How Kouga had found the half-demon at the sight, covered in blood. How he'd attacked Inuyasha, and kept the silver-haired male on the defensive. Kouga told them everything, from when the thought first came to him to the vile act itself and ending with Kagura's words to him. Then he'd finished and sat in silence. He kept his head bowed. Though he had shamed himself, he refused to let it completely destroy him. And it could, if he allowed it. Guilt hounded him and it threatened to overwhelm him as well as depression . . . but he wouldn't allow it. He had a pack to think about, their safety and survival relying on his strength and his know-how . . . if they didn't exile him for his actions. The council would have every right to, after this.

"Hai," he nodded. "Very sure."

"This is a very serious offense," came the casual remark.

"I know," he replied, "and I intend to take full responsibility for my actions."

"Is there anything else?" the foremost elder, a wolf named Gekido, inquired.

"Yes . . ." he raised his head, his face steeled with determination. "I intend to find the wind witch and this Naraku . . . the ones responsible . . . and make them pay. With their lives."

"I see . . ." Gekido nodded, his eyes lowered and his hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Please step outside, Kouga. We need to think this over . . . and discuss it. We'll let you know of our decision."

With a curt nod of his head, Kouga rose to his feet then exited the Council's audience chamber. He had put an extra burden on them, he knew. But he wouldn't feel any better about the situation until the Council members had decided his fate. Everything he did, he did for his tribe. He loved his tribe, after all. They were his reason for continuing to live, for not giving up. They were his first and foremost responsibility, as well as Inuyasha.

Once he was outside, he paused for a moment then headed for AoiAme's cave to check on Inuyasha, though he doubted that the hanyou had regained consciousness. He'd been out for a few days, despite the demoness's attempts to wake him, and it had the healer worried. Inuyasha choked whenever they tried to give him medicines and broths, even when they pinched his nose. Blood-filled tears continued to flow from the hanyou's swollen eyes. The hanyou had also coughed the crimson liquid up. He grew weaker with each passing day, his life draining away, and it worried the wolf. If Inuyasha died because of his stupid and arrogant mistake . . .

'No!' Kouga shook his head, viciously shoving that thought aside. 'Inuyasha will _not_ die. I won't let him. I'll find a way . . .'

He then took a deep breath then let it out. Allowing negative thoughts made negative actions happen. He had to look at it in a different light.

'He is recovering . . . the bruises are going away and so are most of the gashes . . . and his breathing has improved. He's getting better.' So he kept telling himself as he continued on his way.

As he approached, Kouga saw AoiAme standing outside her cave, apparently waiting for him. He frowned. She never stood outside her cave to wait for him unless she had some news to give him about Inuyasha's health.

'And if she's out here then that means . . .'

Panic surged through him as the thought came to him, and he quickly hurried to her, quietly praying for the hanyou's health. The severity of Inuyasha's remaining wounds made themselves very clear in a very glaring light.

"AoiAme? What . . .?"

The healer drew a deep breath then let it out, her eyes looking weary.

"He's still alive, Kouga," she stated, answering his unfinished question. "Still out but alive."

Relief washed over him for a moment, and he took a deep breath. The half-demon still lived. He could relax once more and pray for Inuyasha's continued improvement. Then he remembered that AoiAme was waiting for him . . . and still hadn't said why. Curiosity finally got the better of him.

"Then why are you out here?" he inquired, tilting his head.

"Because I need for you to watch over him for a while," she snapped, tapping her foot impatiently. "You've triggered another curse, Kouga. Congratulations."

"Triggered another curse?" he frowned then blinked, shaking his head. "AoiAme, what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking? What am I talking about?" Her voice raised slightly, and she advanced upon him. Kouga shrank away from her, knowing better than to fight a wolf demoness when she was angry. His own mother had taught him _that_ lesson. "The half-demon's pregnant, Kouga. By the will of the Gods, he's expecting _your_ pups."


	3. Revelations and New Worries

"W-what?" Kouga blinked in disbelief. Suddenly, he felt numb, like he'd just entered a bad dream.

"The hanyou is pregnant," AoiAme repeated. They stared at each for several moments. Kouga felt his knees weakening but he refused to allow himself to fall. It couldn't be possible. Inuyasha was a male, a _half_ -demon, born of a _human_ mother, if rumours about him were true. His human blood should have made it so that he _couldn't_ get pregnant. It just couldn't be possible.

Finally, Kouga found his voice and managed to squeak out, "How is that possible, AoiAme?"

"In all honesty?" she snapped, her voice lowering. "Because you _violated_ him as punishment for a crime he didn't commit."

"What?"

"You heard me," came her soft growl. "I'd explain it in detail to you but right now, I can't. I need to talk to the Council. Go in and sit with him. Touch him, though, and I swear I'll skin you alive, Kouga."

Having said what she needed to, the healer breezed by him, leaving him standing there in shocked silence.

* * *

"Damn him!" Kagome fumed, her fists clenched to her sides. "Where could he have gotten off to?"

It had been several days since Inuyasha had chased after Naraku's poisonous insects, telling them to stay behind, and stating that it could possibly be a trap. He could handle it on his own. They'd let him go, expecting him to return. He was, after all, a half-demon and quite capable of taking care of himself. But that had been several days ago. The hanyou had not returned, as expected, and had caused their small group no small amount of concern. Then they'd found the remains of what appeared to be Naraku's castle. Dead bodies of wolf youkai littered the ground, dried blood everywhere, but there was no sign of Inuyasha. Shippou had crinkled his nose at the overwhelming stench of death.

At first, they had thought that Naraku had captured their friend, but, after a few hours of discussion, they ruled the possibility out. With the signs around the castle, there had been a fight but not with Naraku. Battles with Naraku ended up in complete annihilation of all life, both plant and animal. Grass, flowers, and tree still grew, and birds chirped. Whoever had battled the hanyou had probably ended up severely injured then retreated. Then Shippou had stated that a lot of the blood belonged to Inuyasha and had pointed to a trail of blood leading away from the castle. Somewhere out there, Inuyasha was injured.

'But he should have returned to us after that,' the young miko had tried to reason. 'Was he hurt that seriously? If he was, then how was he able to leave the area? Did someone take him to care for him? Was it Kikyou?'

A thousand ideas played in her mind, and all of them came back to Kikyou. Kikyou had to have found him. She was the only one who would take care of the hanyou. Sesshomaru would have relished in his death, and gloated about how weak the half-demon was to even be injured that seriously.

Yet, Kagome couldn't exactly see Kikyou tending to the silver-haired male's wounds. She wanted him to go to hell with her. His death would ensure that. But Inuyasha wouldn't let her drag him into hell. Not yet, anyway. Not until Naraku had been defeated.

Kagome let out a growl of frustration. Thinking in circles was getting her nowhere and she knew it. Once again, she vowed to herself to give Inuyasha the sitting of his life for making her and their friends worry like this. Then she glanced up, seeing Miroku and Sango ahead of her, the taijiya close to the ground in an effort to track the elusive hanyou. Kirara kept her nose to the ground, as did Shippou.

'Can't think like this,' she told herself. 'We have to find Inuyasha first . . .'

She scurried after her friends to catch up, unaware of where Inuyasha's trail was leading them.

* * *

Naraku smirked as he watched the miko's frustration grow. Thanks to Kanna, another of his incarnations, and to his poisonous insects, he could watch anyone and everyone whenever he wanted to. The girl's frustration pleased him greatly, delicious ideas coming to him. If only she knew who Inuyasha had fought and what had happened to the hanyou. That was the show he really wanted to see, especially after Kagura had come back, bearing the news of what had transpired between Kouga and Inuyasha.

At first, when she'd come back unscathed and empty-handed, he'd been angry. _Very_ angry. But ultimately she'd done the right thing by leaving when she did. Kouga had been more than enraged and crushed when she'd told him the truth. She'd seen it in his eyes, and he'd seen it when one of the insects had flown over the wolves' territory. With the sacred jewel shards still in his legs, he could still be manipulated by him, and Naraku knew it. However, in the meantime, he'd sit back and bide his time. Good things came to those who waited, after all. And he could wait. He had all the time in the world.

* * *

Kouga let out a weary sigh as he sat in AoiAme's cave. Guilt and remorse had once again yanked at his heart as he watched Inuyasha sleep, and he had to avert his eyes. The hanyou still cried out in his sleep, begging and pleading for him to stop, and proclaiming his innocence. Yet, there wasn't much Kouga could do for the hanyou while he slept, and he hated the helpless feeling that he had. If he could have taken it all back . . .

'But I can't,' he growled at himself. 'There is no taking it back. No matter how much I wish for it.' His gazed settled on the hanyou once more.

Most of Inuyasha's physical injuries were still healing, the linens wrapped around his torso no longer staining crimson. His wrists were still bandaged, and there were still some visible scratches on his face, but they, too, would be healed in the next few days. The youkai blood that flowed through him would see to that. Nothing would heal the mental, emotional, and spiritual wounds Kouga had inflicted on the half-demon, though, and Kouga knew it. He'd been harsh, his rage having taken him to a whole different level of attack. All hanyous were sensitive about their mixed heritage, never asking to be born of ningen and youkai parents. Kouga knew that but had never really cared. Hanyous were both human and youkai yet neither, caught in some strange in-between state. To him, they were taints to any bloodline and weaklings, something to be eradicated.

Inuyasha, however, had been no weakling. Brash and arrogant, perhaps, but no weakling. Even with three jewel shards, Kouga had been hard-pressed to battle the hanyou, the only thing that allowed him to escape being the enhanced speed from the jewel shards . . . then he'd fallen into Naraku's trap. They'd both fallen into Naraku's trap. And it had resulted with Inuyasha in his current condition, and Kouga's position teetering on a very delicate blade.

'He didn't even try to fight back at full strength. Hell, he didn't try fighting back at all. He was on the defensive,' Kouga moaned as he thought back to their last fight and began to analyze Inuyasha's actions. 'He knew more about what was going than what I did, but I didn't even bother to listen. I'm supposed to be the leader of my tribe, the _reasonable_ one. He was more reasonable than what I was! I let my rage get the better of me . . . I broke him of his spirit, made it sound like he was beneath me . . . when it's really the other way around . . . Now his life's been destroyed even more, thanks to me. Kami, I'm such an idiot!'

There were still many things that Kouga didn't fully know or understand about the nature of youkai. He knew that, when a youkai or hanyou had been punished wrongly for a crime, their innocence was proclaimed by their tears. Their tears of blood. And they would continue to shed tears of blood until the wrong had been corrected. But a male becoming pregnant, especially a male, still baffled him. The older youkai understood it better than he did, and so did those who had been trained as healers. He needed AoiAme to return to explain it to him in more detail.

As he waited for the healer to return and thought about it, the cold realization hit Kouga. Inuyasha was _pregnant_. With _his_ pups. He was going to be a father and he certainly didn't want to be. Sure, he had thought about it – he'd eventually need an heir to take his place someday – but he still considered pups to be a nuisance. They were not a responsibility he was ready for.

The scent of blood brought him out of his thoughts, and Kouga glanced at Inuyasha. Bloody tears streamed down the hanyou's cheeks, marking the deathly pale skin crimson. Quietly, he moved towards Inuyasha to wipe the tears away. If AoiAme wanted to skin him for that then he'd let her, but he wasn't about to allow his tribe to be attacked simply because a passing youkai smelled the blood of a hanyou. Grabbing a piece of linen, Kouga immersed it into some warm water then proceeded to wipe the hanyou's tears away.

'I'm going to be a father . . . Inuyasha's carrying my pups . . .' he then took a deep breath, his determination setting in. Those two facts had settled in. They were things he couldn't change. Just like he couldn't change the fact that he'd violated the half-demon. He knew it, his decision coming without a second thought. He wasn't one to shirk his responsibilities. Inuyasha was responsibility and so were the pups.

'I'll protect him. No matter what the Council decides, I'll protect him. It's my fault he's in this condition anyway. It's the least I can do for him.' He leaned over the hanyou, the warm cloth staining pink the moment it touched Inuyasha's cheek.

The moment Kouga touched him Inuyasha's eyes flew open. Letting out a terrified yelp, he immediately skittered away . . . or tried to at least. His wrists gave out on him, and sent him crashing back to the ground. And his injuries still didn't stop him from backing away. Propped up on his elbows, Inuyasha pushed himself away.

"D-don't," he whimpered. "I d-didn't . . . Please . . ."

"Shhhh . . . it's okay, Inuyasha," Kouga soothed, keeping his hands open and fighting back the torrent of emotions that had surged through him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just . . . trying to help you . . . That's all."

He reached out to the hanyou once more. Immediately, Inuyasha shrank away from him, letting out another pained whimper.

"What's going on?" AoiAme's voice demanded, her scent coming up behind him. She stopped next to him, but Kouga didn't bother to look up at her. All he could see were Inuyasha's shattered eyes. The life was leaving the hanyou. Because of him.

"He woke up," Kouga mumbled, falling back. He felt more than he saw AoiAme's burning gaze. Then she sighed softly.

"Give me the cloth, Kouga. I'll take care of him. The Council's come to their decision."

The cloth left his hand as AoiAme pulled it away. She gave him a gentle nudge. With the same numb feet that had carried him in, Kouga exited her cave and headed for the audience chamber, his tail dragging between his legs.

* * *

AoiAme's eyes followed her leader as he left her cave before they went back to the hanyou laying on her floor, the scent of his blood becoming thicker and stronger. She felt bad for Kouga, she truly did. If she'd come across the same scene that he had, she knew she'd have reacted the same way. She dipped the cloth back into the water and began to wipe away the hanyou's tears. His entire body trembled as she cleaned him.

"It's all right, sweet one," AoiAme murmured. "You are safe. No one will hurt you here. Not even Kouga. He's been watching over you, you know. He's been that worried. You've given us both quite the scare."

"Why would he worry about me?" he choked out. "I'm just a pathetic, worthless half-breed that no one wants."

"Enough of that kind of talk," she reprimanded gently. "I don't want to hear that coming from you ever again."

"But it's . . ."

"I said enough," AoiAme stated firmly, pressing a finger to his lips. "I don't want to hear you say such things about yourself ever again. As for Kouga . . . yes, he's worried about you. That's why he brought you here. He knows he's done you wrong and he's trying to correct it."

"It's too late for that . . ." the hanyou whispered before curling in on himself, and breaking down.

* * *

Kouga sat before the elders, his head lowered once more. When AoiAme told him that they'd come to a decision, he'd braced himself. They knew the truth. They knew about the pup.

'This is it,' he took a deep breath. 'I have to live with whatever they decide.'

"Are you ready to hear our decision, Kouga?" one of them finally inquired.

"Hai," he nodded. "I am ready."

"Very well then. Given the circumstances surrounding this . . . situation, we have found that we cannot fault you for your actions. We can't say we wouldn't have done differently. You will remain on as our pack leader . . ."

Relief washed over Kouga and he felt himself relaxing some. Then the elder continued.

"That, however, doesn't mean we haven't decided upon a punishment for you. Your actions against the hanyou, though we understand them, were uncalled for and unjust. As leader, you have an obligation to hear out those who may have insulted our tribe, no matter how much you dislike said person. You had a responsibility to bring him to us so that we could have decided a more suitable punishment. You did not act in a responsible manner befitting your status or that represented our tribe honourably, something you do not deny, ne?"

"Hai," he murmured. "I do not deny it."

"We thought as much. Now . . . it has come to our attention that you have not claimed a mate as of yet . . ."

"I have too claimed a mate," Kouga blurted out, finally raising his head. "Kagome is . . ."

"A human female and a miko no less. While we agree that her ability to detect the fragments of the sacred jewel is useful, we also realize that it is her responsibility, once the jewel nears its completion, is to protect it from youkai such as ourselves. Pups from her will not benefit the pack. She has also stated that she has no desire to become your mate, expressing more of an interest in the hanyou instead. Your claim on her is nothing more than wishful thinking, Kouga."

Kouga lowered his head. As much as he hated to admit it, the elders were right. Kagome's responsibilities as a miko prevented her from being a suitable mate and she _had_ denied his claim on her in front of several of his tribesmen.

"As I was saying," the older male continued, "it has come to our attention that you do not have a mate. As our leader, you should have chosen one by now. Since you have not, we have taken the liberty of choosing one for you. We have already sent a message into the northern mountains, asking for the ancient one's granddaughter, Ayame. On the next night of the full moon, you will revoke your claim on the miko in front of the tribe then be mated with Ayame. An heir is expected after the next mating season . . ."

"Wait a minute," Kouga interjected, lifting his head once more. Dread had filled him for a reason he couldn't identify. He didn't like the way the elders had skirted around the topic of his heir. "What about the pup Inuyasha carries? I know AoiAme told you he was carrying it."

"It will be killed," came the cool statement. "We've already sent AoiAme's trainees into the field to gather the necessary ingredients. Once they return, she will administer the potion that will terminate its life."

"What?" Kouga exploded, rising to his feet. "No such thing will happen!"

"This is _our_ decision," another elder stated. "This is the decision you must live by."

"I will not," he stated defiantly. "Not if it means ending the life of my pup."

"Kouga . . ."

"No! I will not allow it, I will not allow another life to be destroyed!" the blue-eyed wolf all but shouted. Then he took a deep breath. "That pup is _my_ responsibility. Just as Inuyasha is my responsibility. I will not revoke my claim on Kagome if it means that pup's life. And, if I have to, I'll take Inuyasha as my mate just to ensure that." He then met each hard stare. "We'll both leave here . . . and you'll have to find a new leader. I will not remain on as leader if it means the life of another innocent."

The elders just gazed at him, surprise evident in their eyes. Finally, the first elder who had spoken, Gekido, nodded, as if satisfied by some answer only he had known the question to.

"So be it. The pup shall live."

"Gekido! It'll be an abomination! A disgrace to our tribe if we allow it to live."

"That," Gekido stated as he rose to his feet, "is not our decision. Our leader has decided to take responsibility for the pup's welfare and for the hanyou's. His actions are the reason for this meeting, anyway." Wizened eyes landed on Kouga. "Our decision about your mate, however, still stands. On the night of the next full moon, you will revoke your claim on Kagome and take Ayame as your mate. Understood, Kouga?"

"Hai," he nodded mutely. "Understood."


	4. Shattered Peacefulness

It was night by the time Kouga came back to the caves. After the elders had given him their decision, he'd felt the need to take off and cool down. Just because he said he'd live with what they had decided didn't mean he had to like it. But he also knew he had no one to blame but himself.

'Can't be helped,' he thought morosely, gazing up at the sky. 'Guess I should just get used to it. And Ayame's not _that_ bad . . . I think . . .'

He barely recalled the girl, but knew that she'd gone into the northern mountains with her grandfather to train. From what he could recall, she had long, red hair and the brightest green eyes he'd ever seen. Mating with her would certainly solidify his position as the pack leader.

'As long as Inuyasha and the pup are okay, that's all I care about. I just hope that Ayame won't mind having the pup around . . .'

Kouga passed by AoiAme's cave at that moment then paused. He thought he'd heard whimpering, but couldn't be sure. When it continued again, he crept into the cave, the sound increasing then decreasing in loudness. He knew who the noise was coming from and why. Guilt once more stabbed at his heart.

'This can't continue,' he told himself as he approached the slumbering hanyou. 'There's _got_ to be some way that I can correct this. There's got to be.'

He knelt next to Inuyasha, touching his shoulder and startling the hanyou awake. Fear and panic filled golden amber eyes, and Inuyasha recoiled back.

"Shhh . . . it's all right," he soothed. "I'm not here to hurt you. I swear it."

"I don't believe you," came the whisper.

"I don't expect you to," Kouga murmured, settling next to the silver-haired male. "But it is the truth. I'm not going to hurt you. I give you my word, on the honour of my pack."

They sat in silence for a while, watching each other, their breathing the only sounds. Kouga couldn't help but notice the shattered, haunted look that had permeated the half-demon's eyes before he finally turned away. It had spread from his eyes to his face, making the hanyou appear to be older than what he had before. Inuyasha also looked exhausted, as if he'd gone several days _without_ sleeping instead of having been unconscious for the last several. Kouga lost himself in thought, trying to figure out how to bring the fire back to the half-demon's spirit.

"AoiAme told me the news," came the quiet murmur.

"Huh?" Kouga blinked, somewhat startled out of his thoughts. Inuyasha raised his head so that their gazes met. Blood started to rim the hanyou's eyes.

"Your healer . . . she told me the news . . . about the pup . . . that your elders decided they were going to have it killed . . . that I don't even get a say in what happens to me . . ."

"No," Kouga stated firmly. "That isn't going to happen. I've already told them I wasn't going to allow it."

"What?" Inuyasha started to sit up some, wincing as he put pressure on his wrist.

"Take it easy. You're still healing," Kouga scolded gently, reaching over to help him. The hanyou cringed but ultimately allowed him to touch him. Kouga paid no attention to it as he continued, "I said I wasn't going to allow them to kill the pup. I'd refuse to accept their punishment if they carried it out."

"Why?"

"Because the pup isn't their responsibility. It's mine," he stated calmly, making sure the hanyou stayed covered by the blankets. "Just as you're my responsibility."

"I didn't realize I'd become one of your responsibilities," Inuyasha murmured, averting his gaze. Kouga grasped his chin, bringing his head around so that their eyes met.

"I will make this right. I promise you . . ."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Kouga. Especially to a worthless half-breed like me."

Pain mirrored in those golden depths, the harshness of his words having become a very harsh reality to the hanyou.

"You aren't worthless," Kouga growled, anger at himself for ever saying those words to Inuyasha flowing through his blood. "Don't ever say that again. Ever."

Inuyasha shrank away from him, his entire form trembling. Fear tinged the air. Crimson streaked down the hanyou's cheeks. Kouga immediately pulled the silver-haired male to him, holding him close.

"Don't ever say those words again, Inuyasha," he repeated. "You're not worthless and you're not weak. _I_ was a fool for ever thinking such a thing and saying it. I will help you through this. I swear it."

They sat there for a while, Inuyasha cradled in his arms and trembling. He knew that he should let the hanyou go, let him get whatever rest he could, but a part of Kouga didn't want to let him go. Not just yet. He had to let the silver-haired male know that he was sorry . . . and that he intended to make things right.

"I'll make this right, Inuyasha . . . I swear it . . . and don't worry about not having a voice . . . I'll be your voice . . . Speak through me . . . and the Council will know your wishes . . ."

"I . . . I can't . . . they're _your_ kin . . . they'll believe you over me any day . . ."

"You want them to know the truth?"

He felt Inuyasha nod his head. Kouga smiled a little and kissed the top of the dog youkai's head, not even realizing that he'd done it.

"They already know . . . you were set up . . . that it was that wind demoness, Kagura, and some other youkai named Naraku."

"Wind demoness?" Inuyasha raised his head. "What wind demoness?"

"The one who was at the castle . . . She was the one controlling the dead bodies of my men . . . somehow."

"How do you know this?"

"She told me."

"She . . . told you?"

"Hai . . . it was a part of Naraku's scheme . . . to see what I would do . . . and for the sacred jewel shards in my leg . . . you tried telling me . . . I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you . . ."

"I'm tired," came the murmur. The hanyou was pulling away from him. Kouga sensed it. He let out a soft sigh and carefully eased Inuyasha back under his blankets. They both knew the apology was useless. All words had become useless. What was done was done. Neither of them could change it.

Once he was out of Kouga's arms, Inuyasha turned away, burying himself under the blankets as much as possible. Kouga moved away from the hanyou but not too far. He'd watch over him. Somehow, he'd find a way to prove to the puppy-eared male that he spoke the truth. He'd prove himself one way or another.

* * *

"Here you go," AoiAme murmured, handing over a pile of folded clothing. "These should do for the moment."

"Thank you," Inuyasha murmured, bowing slightly. It had been about two or three days since he'd come to and had learned the news about his . . . unique condition, and he was starting to feel a bit restless. AoiAme's cave had been comforting, but the hanyou soon began to miss fresh air and the sun warming his cheeks.

However, when he'd gone to put on his fire-rat clothing, he'd started shaking, the memory of Kouga's act now attached to his normal attire. He'd been offered animal pelts, but they'd left him feeling naked and exposed. Finally, Kouga had come back with clothes stolen from a nearby village, assuring the half-demon that no one had been harmed.

The demoness turned and left, giving him some more time to himself to get dressed. His wrists still bothered him, but not nearly as bad as before. AoiAme had said he was lucky to be able to move them at all. Such injuries should have crippled him. They still crippled him. He had a hard time picking up the Tetsusaiga, couldn't even grasp the hilt.

Once he'd finished, Inuyasha slowly made his way out of her cave and into the sunlight. A wave of relief washed over him as he felt the warm on his cheeks. Sticking close to the rock base, Inuyasha leaned back and closed his eyes. For a moment, he could pretend that nothing had ever happened, that he hadn't been set up for a crime he hadn't committed, that he hadn't been raped as punishment for that crime. The scent of a female wolf approached and Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"Feeling better?" AoiAme smiled. He nodded a little.

"Hai . . . much better . . ."

"Good," she winked, standing next to him and leaning against the wall. "Glad to hear that."

"Yeah . . . AoiAme?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?" She turned her head to gaze at him.

"How . . . how is it that I'm carrying Kouga's pups?" he whispered. "I mean . . . I'm a male . . . Males can't carry pups . . . can they?"

"Among those of human blood? No," she shook her head. "They can't. Among those with youkai blood, hai. It is entirely possible, though it normally takes multiple pairings before a male is expecting his mate's pups. Depends on the race, too. Frog and toad youkai are more like to conceive as males and take less mating sessions than among others."

"Oh . . . how is it that I'm expecting, though?"

"Because you were wrongly punished, sweet one," she murmured sadly. "If Kouga had stopped just before he violated you, you'd only cry the tears of blood."

"But it didn't stop there," he blinked, his ears drooping.

"I know." She clasped his shoulder gently. "It is the Gods' way of determining Kouga's spirit and his honour . . . By youkai law, he has two choices. To either accept the consequences of his actions and take responsibility . . . or face death . . . something he's still quite unaware of."

"He doesn't know about that?" Inuyasha glanced up at her.

"No," AoiAme shook her head. "He doesn't know. He's acting on instinct when it comes you and your pup. His own code of honour prevents him from walking away from you to battle with this on your own. He truly does want to help you."

"Yeah . . ."

AoiAme had spoken the truth. Since he'd come to, Kouga had gone out of his way to helpful and to reassure him. The wolf still insisted on touching him, though, and it made the hanyou's skin crawl. But he didn't dare speak out against the youkai leader. Kouga could easily overpower him at any moment and Inuyasha did not want a repeat experience.

A light breeze had picked up, carrying Kouga's scent to him. Inuyasha glanced up to see where the wolf was, noting that Kouga was watching him. He let out a little sigh and averted his gaze. He just wanted to enjoy the sun while he still could, before he was chased back in to get some more rest. Then he'd heard a voice he hadn't been expecting to hear, saying a word that had always filled him with dread.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice rang out. "Sit boy!"

The all-so-familiar tug of the spell sent him crashing to the ground, face first into the hard rock. Pain shot through him as memories of the assault invaded his mind. Forgetting that it was Kagome and not Kouga dragging him to the ground, Inuyasha screamed.


	5. Reunion

AoiAme pulled the coverlet up over the shivering and whimpering half-demon then sighed. How the humans had gotten there and managed to get Inuyasha to hit the ground like that remained a mystery to her, but then it wasn't for her to worry about. She wasn't a tribal leader or a council member, just one of the tribe's healers. And she had a frightened half-demon in need of soothing. She couldn't worry about the humans at that moment. As quickly as she could, AoiAme got a fire going and set some water on top to boil. A nice tea would work, she'd decided. Something to soothe his nerves. While it brewed, she could check on her ward. Cautiously, AoiAme approached the hanyou once more.

"Inuyasha?" she murmured. "Inuyasha, sweetie, I need to check you . . . make sure you're okay."

"I hurt," came the whimper. "Leave me alone. Please . . ."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," AoiAme stated gently yet firmly. "If you're hurting, I need to know where . . . so I can make it stop."

It took a little more coaxing but AoiAme finally got the trembling half-demon to lay on his back, checking his abdomen first. If the pup had been harmed in anyway . . . AoiAme shook her head of that thought. She didn't want to think about what Kouga would do to the girl if Inuyasha lost the pup. After a few moments, she let out a sigh of relief, moving on to check the hanyou's wrists and his face. The pup would be all right. Inuyasha's tumble hadn't had any impact on it, but his body trembling worsened with each passing moment. More tears welled in his eyes, staining his cheeks as rivulets of red rolled down them.

"You're going to be all right, sweetie," she soothed, petting his hair back. "I'll take care of you. You know that. Just relax. Try to get some sleep . . ."

"I can't," Inuyasha choked out. "I'm so scared. I'm so scared."

"I know," AoiAme whispered, drawing him into her arms. "I know. I'll be right here, though. I'll be watching over you. You'll be safe."

Keeping a firm hold on him, she hummed softly, rocking the shaken hanyou. A large and sharp pang sympathy stabbed at her as she did so. She knew that hanyous were not treated well by either ningens or youkai. Most never lived as long as this hanyou had. She knew that he had lived a long time, fighting to survive. His youthful appearance belied his age . . . and the torments he had suffered.

"AoiAme?"

In her arms, Inuyasha stiffened and whine at the sound of Kouga's voice but the wolf leader remained at the entrance of her cave. She'd made it clear, after Inuyasha had hit the ground, that no one was to enter her cave without announcing themselves first.

"What is it, Kouga?" she called out, fighting back a sigh. She wasn't too pleased with Kouga at that moment but he was still her leader. She knew that he was only concerned about the hanyou. She just didn't appreciate the fact that he had practically scared Inuyasha from verbally running himself down. She'd heard the tone he had used last night.

"May I come in? Please?"

"Do you promise to behave yourself?"

"Hai," Kouga sighed. "I promise."

"Then you may."

"How's he doing?" Kouga inquired, kneeling next to her the moment he reached them.

"He's badly shaken up, but otherwise he's okay," AoiAme replied. "I don't think he was expecting that girl or her harsh tone."

"And the pup?"

"The pup's fine, too, Kouga."

"Good," he nodded, his shoulders sagging from relief. Tentatively, the wolf leader reached out, his fingers brushing against the half-demon's shoulder. Inuyasha flinched but didn't pull away, either. AoiAme couldn't help but notice the subtle sign of submission. It worried her. "I still like Kagome . . . I'm not sure what I would have done if she'd harmed either of them in anyway."

"Where are the humans now?"

"In another part of the caves, away from everyone else," he answered. "But I can't keep them away from him for too long. They're worried about him, and they have every right to be. I don't think they were expecting to find him here . . . as far as they know, we're both rivals. They don't know about the trap that had been set."

"If they come in here, I want that miko to keep her mouth shut," AoiAme snapped. "In fact, I don't care where she's at. She makes him take another fall like that . . ."

AoiAme left her threat unfinished, taking a deep breath. Inuyasha's trembling had increased at her angry tone. The last thing he needed was for her to lose control.

"Gomen, child," she murmured, giving him a gentle hug. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. You've been through enough. The last thing you need is for someone to treat you like that." She then glanced at Kouga. "They're his friends, ne?"

"Hai . . ."

"Then we'll take him to see them . . . as soon as he's calmed enough. But I meant what I said. The miko better not make him take another fall like that. Not in his condition. Do I make myself clear, Kouga?"

"Very."

* * *

"Kagome, calm down. Please."

The young girl whirled around to glare at the one who had spoken. Her eyes flashed and her hands had clenched tight together.

"How can I, Sango?" she hissed. "Inuyasha's here somewhere! Probably has been for some time!"

"Yes, I realize that," the taijiya stated, a frown crossing her features. "But getting angry isn't going to help matters any. If anything, it's going to make it worse."

"I agree," Miroku chimed in. "We need to remain calm. I'm sure Inuyasha has his reasons for being here."

"Probably here to start a fight with Kouga," the girl stated obstinately, her eyes trailing to the cave's entrance. "Never mind that we've been worried _sick_ about him! Kami, he's such an insensitive and arrogant jerk! He just makes me so mad . . ."

"Somehow, I don't think so," Sango murmured, interrupting the younger girl's tirade. She'd heard Inuyasha's scream as he hit the ground. Something about it had her unsettled. She'd never heard the hanyou cry out like that, not even when he'd been injured in battle. It had been pained, that much she was sure of, but there was something else. Something very akin to fear. Not for the first time since they'd arrived, Sango thought Kagome had been a little too rash in sitting the hanyou.

"That's the only reason why I can think of!" Kagome spat. "Nothing else makes sense!"

"Not even if Kouga brought Inuyasha here to heal his wounds?" Miroku inquired softly. "He _was_ injured severely. That battlefield _did indicate that and Shippou had said that he smelled Inuyasha's blood. A lot of it."_

"I suppose so . . . but it doesn't make any sense," Kagome murmured. Miroku shrugged.

"Maybe Kouga isn't one to leave an injured warrior behind," he offered. "Inuyasha certainly proved himself to be a more than capable fighter against those Birds of Paradise."

"But they hate each other!" Kagome declared as she faced them once more, though her tone wavered some. Apparently, the houshi had given her something else to think about.

"I don't hate Inuyasha," came the cool statement. "He may have annoyed me but I never hated him. And I certainly wouldn't leave him to die. You really need to think before you act, Kagome. You could have really hurt him."

"Kouga?"

Startled, their group looked at the entrance to see the youkai wolf leader standing in the entrance. His arms were folded in front of him and his blue eyes were like ice. Sango felt her defenses rising under his gaze. Again, the feeling that something wasn't quite right came to the surface.

"Hai," he nodded, his eyes flicking from one person to another before landing back on Kagome. "You really owe Inuyasha an apology . . ."

"Why should I?" Kagome interjected. " _He's_ the one who took off. He deserved it for worrying us like that!"

"Because it isn't his fault as to why he's here. It's mine. That's why," Kouga explained, his tone becoming a little cooler than before. "You . . . punished him for no reason."

* * *

Outside the cave, Inuyasha stood, listening to the conversation. Guilt began to eat away at him. Every word Kagome had uttered rang true. He _had_ taken off, leaving them behind. Of course they'd be worried when he hadn't returned.

"Don't listen to her," AoiAme murmured, wrapping an arm around him. She stood next to him, listening as well. "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"But she's right," he whispered hoarsely. "I should have returned to them . . . so they wouldn't worry."

"How? You were injured and out of it for a few days. You still are recovering from your wounds. She could have seriously hurt you and the pup with her rash actions. You weren't fighting with anyone, you were talking to me. If anything, she owes you an apology."

"But I still should have . . ."

"Not another word, Inuyasha. You can't go anywhere if you're unconscious. If you'd have left after waking up, you'd be in worse shape than what you are now. Not that I'd have let you go in your condition _anyway_ . . ."

"I suppose so . . ." he murmured, trailing off.

"She isn't always right, Inuyasha," AoiAme stated. "She may be a miko but even a miko can be wrong. If she would have stopped to talk to you first, she'd know."

"Yeah . . ."

His stomach started to knot up at that moment, nausea rising up in him. His knees began to feel shaky. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his belly, moaning. He just wanted to curl up underneath a blanket and go to sleep.

"I don't feel so good . . ."


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Gekido watched his tribe from his perch atop the cliff side, watched as AoiAme started fussing over the half-demon. He was feeling sick, Gekido knew, could tell by the boy's facial expressions.

'It's starting,' he sighed. 'That poor boy . . . he doesn't even know what he's in for . . . I just hope he has the strength to do what needs to be done when the time comes.'

When Kouga had informed the Council members of Inuyasha's innocence in the slaying of their tribesmen and of what he had done to the hanyou, Gekido had cringed. From his own personal experience, he knew that inuyoukai were strong and proud creatures, and they weren't easy to break. Like wolf youkai, an inuyoukai was fiercely loyal to his kin, even if it seemed like he wanted to kill that member. He'd had the misfortune of running into an inuyoukai when his human mate had been pregnant for a hanyou pup. The male's son had also been with him. Both nearly shredded him when he'd scoffed at them for allowing a hanyou to live, and they didn't have to put much effort into their attacks, either. Later, he'd learned that the inuyoukai he'd come across were not normal inuyoukai. They were also daiyoukai, Lord over the Western Lands and his oldest son, and Gekido counted his lucky stars he'd survived the encounter.

'Wonder what ever happened to that pup,' he wondered idly, watching as AoiAme finally ushered Inuyasha back to her cave, his mind still on the decision the Council had come to.

After hearing the account of what had happened, they'd convened on the matter in private. Nearly all of them wanted to have the hanyou killed, in spite of his innocence in the matter. If he lived, they reasoned, then the wolf tribe's shame would be known. They all liked Kouga and would do anything to protect his honour. Therefore, the hanyou had to be executed. It would be the only thing to keep the tribe's honour intact. Gekido, however, had fought against it, stating that killing the boy wouldn't alleviate Kouga's guilt on the matter, that, no matter how hard they tried, the taint would still be there. Kouga, he had stated, had already started to take responsibility for his actions. Bringing the hanyou to their den had been the first step. Telling them the truth had been the next. He pointed out that their leader would not allow the hanyou to be executed for no reason at all. Then AoiAme came in with the news of the hanyou's pregnancy. That had changed everything. Being among the oldest of the wolf youkai, all knew what it meant. The mating process had already begun, the only way Kouga could make things right with the hanyou. If they wanted to stop it, the pup had to die. That had been when Gekido had made his suggestion, to have Kouga "mate" with Ayame. That had been the only way he could think of to test Kouga's instincts.

'My gamble paid off,' he thought. 'By the time the full moon comes, he'll be mated with the hanyou . . . and the tears of blood will cease. That's all we can ask for.'

* * *

Kagome stared at Kouga, her hands clenching and unclenching, rage coming off her in waves. He'd just told them everything that had transpired between he and Inuyasha, from the moment he'd arrived to the imitation castle to his arrival back to the caves with the hanyou, and AoiAme's news of Inuyasha's pregnancy. She wanted to rip his eyes out for everything he'd done yet she remained calm, impassive even. With some small amount of satisfaction, Kagome noted that Kouga stayed away from her and had made no references to her being his woman. Though he met her gaze head on, he didn't touch her and made no move towards her.

In a couple of ways, she wished he would. Why, she couldn't really guess. Some part of her had enjoyed the attentions he lavished on her. It had been more than what Inuyasha had ever done for her . . . except for that time when he'd tried to kiss her but then that had been different. Inuyasha had been looking at Kikyou. Not her. When Kouga made his declarations, he wasn't looking at some dead and previous girlfriend, he was looking at _her_. But another part of her wanted him to say something, _anything_ about his so-called claim on her simply so she could rip him to shreds.

He didn't, however. Instead, he just met her hard stare, his own eyes towards her cool. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something.

"You have some nerve, Kouga, telling me I need to be mindful of my actions when you've hurt him worse than what I ever could," Kagome hissed quietly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? I'm not the one who's claiming to have been worried sick about him then sitting him the instant he's in my sight," he retorted back. "You didn't look worried to me. You looked pissed. You didn't even _bother_ to find out why he was here, you just assumed and acted upon that assumption. Then, when you're told you're wrong to have acted in such a fashion, you still try to fight against it, thinking you're still in the right."

"I didn't do what you did to him! I didn't . . ."

"Didn't what? Make an assumption then act upon it? Tell me, what indications did you have that Inuyasha was here to fight me? Huh?" Kouga's eyes flashed as he advanced upon her. "I saw him standing against that rock wall, Kagome, when you sat him. _Standing_ , not fighting. When I came across him, he was surrounded by the bodies of my kin. _Surrounded_ by them and covered in their blood. Even if I was wrong, I at least had _something_ to support _my_ attacking him!" Then he stopped, looking away and taking a deep breath. "I could have left him there to die . . . but I didn't. I'm trying to correct the horrible mistake that I've made . . . can you say the same thing, Kagome?"

Without another word and not waiting for her to reply back, Kouga turned away and headed for the cave's entrance. Kagome blinked then scowled. No way was she going to let him walk away from her. Not like this.

"Kouga . . ."

"I've said everything I've needed to say . . . if you wish to see Inuyasha then I suggest you think very carefully about what you've done to him, Kagome, and get your anger under control. Because I will rip you apart if you sit him like that ever again."

"That's a mighty fine change in attitude you have," she spat, trying to keep her panic under control and her knees from giving out. Unlike Inuyasha, she had no control over the wolf youkai. She only had Sango and Miroku here to protect her, and she knew she'd be dead before they'd even have time to react. The jewel shards in Kouga's legs would ensure that.

"Let's just say I've had a rude awakening when it comes to you," came the calm reply. "My claim on you was nothing but a dream, and everyone knows it." He turned to face her. "Don't worry about it anymore. Come the next full moon, I'll make the announcement official, revoking my claim on you. Then I'll have a mate of my own, and you can do whatever you want."

In the moment it took her to blink, Kouga had gone, leaving her and her friends alone. Her knees giving out, Kagome hit the ground, staring dumb-founded at the entrance.

"I can't believe this," she whispered. "I absolutely can't believe this. How dare he . . ."

"He's right, though," Sango finally spoke. "You _did_ sit Inuyasha before finding out why he was here. It was uncalled for."

"What?" Kagome glared at her. "Just whose side are you on?"

"This isn't about sides, Kagome!" the taijiya snapped. "Dammit, this is serious! Inuyasha is _hurting_. Has been since Kouga attacked him. Who knows what's going through his mind at this moment, now that we're here! You _sat_ him, Kagome! Without cause or reason other than the fact that you were angry at him for having been gone longer than what he should have been. And he knows it! He's been broken of his spirit, and that's not something that can be easily fixed. I wouldn't be surprised if he starts shying away from us, especially you."

Kagome started to open her mouth to say more but Sango shook her head, cutting her off.

"I'm not going to choose sides on this, Kagome. I will not. You're _both_ my friends. I'll stand by both of you but right now Inuyasha needs us, more than what he's ever needed anyone."

"But Kouga . . ."

"Kouga has admitted he's done Inuyasha a great injustice," Miroku interjected. "And he was right. He could have left Inuyasha there to die but he didn't. Kouga is taking responsibility for his actions. The least you could do is apologize to Inuyasha for acting so rashly."

"But I'm always apologizing to him!" she whined. "Even when he's wrong!"

"Kagome," Miroku began.

"Forget it, Miroku," Sango stated. "She isn't listening. Inuyasha obviously isn't as important to her as she makes him out to be. All that matters is for her to be right. It doesn't matter to her that Inuyasha will _never_ be the same again. It doesn't matter to her that he's been crying tears of blood because of Kouga's actions. It doesn't matter to her that he could end up _dying_ from this encounter."

"What?" Her eyes widened, shocked at Sango's outburst.

"He's _pregnant_ , Kagome, because he was _wrongly_ punished for a crime he didn't commit. He's pregnant for the same reason for his tears of blood. _You_ punished him by sitting him _for no reason_. You could have killed his unborn pup without even realizing it. His life hangs in the balance as it is. Losing that pup would _kill_ him. But obviously you don't care about that!"

"I do care," Kagome whispered. "I just . . ."

"If you care then start acting like it," Sango snapped again. "Inuyasha may have deserved to be sat in the past but not this time, Kagome. This time, you were wrong. Big time, as you would say."

"Sango's right, Kagome. You know that."

"I . . . I'll apologize to him when we see him," she murmured miserably. They were both right, and she knew it. It just sickened her to think that they were in this situation because of Kouga and his own stupidity.

"Good," Sango nodded.

"When do you think they'll let us see him?"

"I don't know," the taijiya shook her head.

"How is that Inuyasha can be pregnant anyway?" Miroku inquired. "I have to admit it's been puzzling me since Kouga told us."

"According to youkai lore and law, it's the beginning of a mating process, as some way to right the wrong that had been done," Sango explained. "Most youkai, though, just kill the ones they feel have wronged them, only to find out later that they were wrong. Rape is usually reserved for the ultimate of humiliations, and very rarely acted upon between youkai."

"And the tears of blood?"

"A sign of innocence," the taijiya replied.

"So the only way Kouga can correct this is if he takes Inuyasha as his mate?" Kagome squeaked out.

"Hai . . . though given the way he's acting, he doesn't really know it. He's acting on instinct alone."

"But he said something about having a mate by the next full moon," Miroku frowned. "It didn't sound like he was getting ready to claim Inuyasha as his mate."

"I know . . . something else has probably happened. But Kouga is slowly claiming Inuyasha as his mate. It's all there."

"But . . ." Kagome's lower lip trembled, "but what about me and Inuyasha? He can't . . ."

"They don't have much of a choice now, Kagome," Sango stated gently. "It's the only way for Kouga to help Inuyasha heal. It's strange, I know, especially since Kouga was the one who attacked Inuyasha but that's youkai natural law. It's something that's been ingrained into them for thousands of years. It's just . . . coming naturally to both of them. I'm sorry, Kagome, but that's just the way it is. To try and break that law would be to kill Inuyasha."

They fell silent after that, Kagome drawing her knees to her chest. Occasionally, she'd glance at the kitsune and note with a tiny smile that he'd slept through the entire ordeal. She just hoped that he'd never have to learn the terrible truth about what had happened to Inuyasha. He was still young and very innocent. She didn't want that part of him shattered. Not like that.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" Sango inquired softly. The young girl glanced up to see the taijiya standing in front of her. She smiled wanly and nodded.

"Yeah . . . I'm all right . . . at least . . . I will be . . ."

"Yeah . . . Listen, I didn't mean to sound so harsh . . ." the older girl began but Kagome shook her head.

"No . . . you were right, Sango. I _did_ 'sit' Inuyasha for no reason other than I'd been angry at him for not returning to us . . . He couldn't and I understand that . . ." Kagome fell silent for a moment then glanced at the one she considered to be an older sister. "I was worried, too . . . not just angry . . ."

"I know," the taijiya soothed, sitting next to her. "I know."

* * *

* * *

Inuyasha awoke with a slight start and a shiver. Something had changed. What, he couldn't quite tell but he knew that it had. Carefully, he started to push himself up. Thanks to Kagome's "sit" command, his wrists were bothering him again and it pained him to put any pressure on them.

"You should be sleeping," a quiet voice commented. Inuyasha froze. Kouga. A light sniff told him he wasn't in the healer's cave anymore and that he was alone with the wolf.

"W-what's going on?" he squeaked out.

"You were moved to a different cave," came the explanation. "That you'd have a quieter place to rest."

"Why are you here?" Memories danced at the edge of his mind, every harsh word Kouga had said, every cruel action. He flinched as a hand touched his cheek.

"I'm here . . . to protect you . . . from everything that I did to you . . ."

Warm lips pressed against his, tender and inviting. Still frozen in place and too stunned to do anything else, Inuyasha blinked as Kouga pulled away.

"I promise you . . . you won't be afraid anymore, Inuyasha . . . I'll fix this . . ."

The wolf's lips brushed against his once more, and Inuyasha felt Kouga's hand reach to the back of his head and pull him closer. Kouga's tongue slid along his lower lip then delved into his mouth, seeking entrance. Inuyasha closed his eyes once more, tears welling in his eyes. He had no doubts about what the wolf wanted now and he knew he was powerless to stop him. After all, Kouga had already violently ripped that part of him away. If the wolf had overpowered him once, he could do it again. A choked whimper escaped him as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Shhh," the wolf murmured, licking the tear away. "I'm not going to hurt you. I won't ever hurt you again. I'm going to make this right. I promise."

Gently, Kouga pushed him back down then stretched himself out, his body dangerously close to Inuyasha's. For a third time, the wolf kissed him, one hand cupping his cheek while the other glided down his chest, coming to a stop on his manhood. Again, Inuyasha froze as Kouga's hand grasped his groin, squeezing gently and massaging. He knew that Kouga intended to fuck him again, that the wolf wanted him to submit, but he hadn't expected this. It felt somewhat . . . good. Inuyasha moaned weakly into Kouga's mouth, parting his lips to allow the wolf more access.

A deep rumbling replied back to his moan, and Kouga deepened the kiss. The hand caressing his cheek started to slide lower, slipping in between the fabric of his kimono and his flesh. Fingers danced across one of his nipples for a few moments, rubbing and caressing, before traveling lower. His belly tightened under the ministrations, and Inuyasha found it hard to believe that such physical contact could be so gentle. Hardly anyone ever touched him the way Kouga was touching him. Still, he feared the wolf and what he was capable of. Part of him expected it to be the same as when Kouga first penetrated him.

Kouga broke the kiss at that moment, his lips never moving far from Inuyasha's flesh. They moved along his jawline then down his throat, nipping, kissing, and licking as he went. Instinctively, Inuyasha turned his head, exposing the delicate flesh to the wolf. To him, it no longer mattered. Kouga was going to do to him whatever Kouga wanted to do. It was just best to expect the worst and cut his losses while he still could. If he submitted, he stood a better chance of not being hurt than if he fought. A heavy weight settled on top of him as hands removed his kimono and exposed his flesh. Warm kisses made their way down, causing his belly to tighten even more. Inuyasha inhaled sharply as his limbs fell limp and his back arched. He felt hot and cold at the same time. Searing currents of pleasure started to course through him, and he shivered again, moaning. Then Kouga stopped his kissing, his face hovering about Inuyasha's abdomen and his hands holding Inuyasha's waist.

"My pup," the wolf whispered. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you. Both of you. I promise."

A very tender kiss followed his words. Inuyasha opened his eyes as more tears formed. Suddenly, it seemed very clear to him, why Kouga was acting the way he was. He was marking him . . . as his mate. There was no getting around it. The question was why. According to AoiAme, the Council had chosen a mate for the wolf leader, and had sent for her. Kouga had to abide by that decision.

His thoughts were interrupted by his hakama sliding away and Kouga spreading his legs. Fear surged through Inuyasha. The last time it had hurt. The last time Kouga had ripped right through him, stealing away the one most precious thing he'd still maintained throughout his life. The last time . . . he'd been covered in blood. His blood.

"Shhh . . . I promised I wouldn't hurt you. I'm not about to break that promise."

Having said that, Kouga ran his tongue from the tip of Inuyasha's slightly hardened shaft to the base then back up, sensitizing his flesh even more. One hand massaged the rest of his attachments, causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen and his breath to catch in his chest. Last time certainly hadn't begun like this.

Fangs brushed against his skin as Kouga took the head of his member in his mouth and sucked on it, slowly inching down until he had completely taken the hanyou in. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, his claws digging into the fur pelts he'd been sleeping on. Despite his inexperience, his body knew just what to do. Of their own accord and in rhythm with Kouga's mouth, his hips thrust, the flesh of his shaft hardening and swelling. Inuyasha's breathing came in short, heavy pants as his heart began to race as he neared his own completion. Before he could, however, Kouga stopped, causing him to whimper.

"Not yet, puppy," Kouga murmured, kissing him. "Not yet."

Sitting on his knees, Kouga quickly removed his armor and fur pelts then took both of their manhoods into his hands and pressed them together, petting and rubbing. Inuyasha's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hips moved once more in rhythm with the wolf's ministrations. The hardness of his member had reached a painful point while Kouga's continued to swell and stiffen next to his. Finally, the tightening in his belly had reached its pique and Inuyasha nearly howled out, his seed spilling into Kouga's hands and over both of their groins. The wolf leaned over him and gave him a tender kiss. As the wolf hadn't reached his completion yet, Inuyasha knew what was going to come next. He loathed the thought but didn't fight against it. He'd submitted to Kouga, after all. He had no grounds to complain. His body stiffened when he felt a slickened finger pressing against his entrance.

"Relax, Inuyasha," Kouga murmured, kissing his neck. "This going to be different. I promise."

The finger made its way in, sliding all around to slicken his passage. A second finger soon joined it, both working together to stretch him and prepare him for Kouga's member. He whimpered when a third finger entered, his body going completely rigid . . . until they hit something within him that jolted him out of his fear. Like Kouga's earlier ministrations, it felt good. Unbelievably good, and he inhaled sharply as Kouga's fingers continued to work their way in and out of him. Then they left and Kouga's hands went to his knees.

"Hold on to me," Kouga told him. Inuyasha quickly nodded and wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck. His ears flattened against his head as the tip of Kouga's shaft began to spear him. Lips smashed against his, Kouga's heated kiss distracting him from the penetration. They held still for a few moments after Kouga had completely sheathed himself inside Inuyasha. Then one arm snaked around Inuyasha's waist while the other went to his member. The wolf began to thrust deep within him, stroking his member each time, and grunting his pleasure while aiming for that sweet spot he'd found within the hanyou . . .


	7. Sesshomaru's Demand

Strong arms had wrapped around him. Warm breath ghosted along his shoulder – he could feel it through the sleeve of his kimono, though at what point Kouga had dressed them both, he couldn't recall. A slight pain had announced itself in his backside but none of that really seemed to register to his sleep-deprived mind except one thing. He'd submitted to Kouga. That single thought ran over and over again in his mind. He'd submitted to Kouga . . .

Tears welled up in his eyes as shame began to burn his cheeks. Inuyasha began to shiver, shrinking in on himself. Absently, he rubbed his wrists as phantom pains shot all the way to his elbows. Confusion cluttered his mind. He hadn't wanted to be hurt again. Not like that. But he wasn't supposed to have felt pleasure when he'd submitted to Kouga, either. The wolf had already proven that to him from their first encounter. He was a half-breed and half-breeds were disgusting low-life creatures. They were only good for sport and the pleasuring of others. Yet Kouga had gone out of his way _to_ pleasure _him_. His stomach lurched at the way his thoughts were running in circles, words of violence competing with sweet promises. Inuyasha let out a choked whimper, his hands covering his mouth.

"Inuyasha?"

Next to him, he felt Kouga move. The wolf's warm body left him just before the youkai lifted him and cradled him close.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly, his voice hoarse. "I'm fine. I just . . . I feel a bit sick . . . that's all."

"No, you're not," Kouga murmured. "That isn't all . . . You're shivering . . ."

"Really, I'm fine . . ." Inuyasha faltered when his eyes met Kouga's.

"Kami, you're exhausted," came the soft exclamation, a hand caressing his cheek. "Didn't you sleep at all last night?"

"Not really," Inuyasha slowly confessed. He didn't dare tell the wolf that his actions last night had confused him to no end . . . and upset him.

"And your friends are going to want to see you today . . . By the gods, the last thing I want to hear is Kagome bitching about you not getting enough sleep . . ."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he stiffened. Another choked whimper escaped him, but he couldn't move away. Kouga had his arms wrapped around him tight.

"I can't see them . . . I can't . . ."

"You can and you will. I'll be right there with you," Kouga soothed. "I'll be watching over you."

"But they're . . ." He couldn't finish what he wanted to say. They were angry with him for having been gone for so long. He knew it. He'd seen it in their eyes, on their faces . . . especially Kagome's eyes. They weren't going to listen to him. They hardly ever did. To them, he was their loud-mouthed, arrogant, ill-mannered hanyou friend who was also an insensitive jerk and in need of a good sitting every now and then. They never asked him why he did the things he did, why he behaved in such a brash way. All that mattered was that Kagome not be hurt so they could continue the search for the jewel shards. She was the one who held the group together. Not him. Kagome was always right. Not him.

"They're not going to do anything to you, Inuyasha," Kouga assured him. "I told them about what happened. I had to . . . it was the only way to bring Kagome down from her little tirade . . . before AoiAme got a hold of her."

"They know?"

"Hai . . . they know . . . they're not going to do anything to you . . . Not without having to fight the whole tribe to get away. Come on. You can't stay in here all day."

Having said that, Kouga rose to his feet, dragging Inuyasha with him. With a steady hand guiding him, Inuyasha was led out of the cave and into the world that had always been cruel to someone like him.

* * *

From the corner of his eye, Kouga watched Inuyasha's slow and steady movements as he led the hanyou to a nearby hot spring for a bath. Something still had the hanyou spooked. He just couldn't figure out what.

'Maybe I shouldn't have taken him again last night,' Kouga mused. 'Hell, I shouldn't have taken him at all. Ayame's going to be my mate. Not Inuyasha. But I can't just mate with her and leave him like this. He needs me . . . He needs to know that I'm not going to hurt him anymore . . . that he's worthy of being happy . . . Kami, what the hell have I done?'

* * *

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?"

Miroku frowned as his hanyou friend barely lifted his head to look at him. It had taken quite a bit of convincing on his part but he'd wanted to be the first one to talk to Inuyasha. Alone. When the wolf tribe's healer realized he was a monk and what he was able to offer to the hanyou, she'd quickly agreed, as had Kouga. It had been Kagome that had really needed the convincing but he'd managed.

"Yeah," the silver-haired male nodded, his voice just barely above a whisper. "I'm fine."

"You look exhausted," he commented, sitting across from Inuyasha. A faint smile tugged on the hanyou's lips.

"That's what Kouga said this morning . . ."

"I can imagine," Miroku murmured. He reached over and clasped one of Inuyasha's hands with his own. "We know what happened, Inuyasha . . ."

"I know . . ."

"I'm here if you want to talk about it . . ."

"There's nothing to talk about," Inuyasha stated quietly. "I was stupid . . . I knew it was a trap and I still ran towards it . . . That's all there is to say . . ."

"No, there isn't," Miroku interjected, his tone firm, "and you know that, Inuyasha. I want to help you . . ."

"You can't help me, Miroku. No one can."

"I don't believe that. Not for one moment. There _is_ something we can do . . . you just have to let us . . ." He paused when the silver-haired hanyou turned his head away, his lithe form trembling slightly then he let out a sigh. Kouga had really done a number on the hanyou. Kagome's 'sit' command hadn't helped matters any, either. "Inuyasha . . ."

"What?" The hanyou kept his gaze averted.

"Look at me . . . Please . . ."

Inuyasha exhaled at that moment then slowly moved his head to look at him once more. Then the hanyou's eyes grew as big as cups and he scrambled to get away as best he could. It was obvious there was something wrong with the hanyou's wrists. He could barely hold himself up on them, acted like they still pained him, but he was putting pressure on them. Miroku started to say something when he felt an ominous presence behind him. Before he could turn to face the youkai behind him, he flew to one side, crashing into the wall and losing consciousness.

* * *

There was something wrong. He knew it the moment he saw his brother's golden eyes. Of course, he had felt it for several days now and it had compelled him to seek Inuyasha out. Locating his brother hadn't been easy, either. Inuyasha wasn't at the village he liked to stay at and neither were his human friends. It had taken him some time but he had finally managed to pick up his brother's scent then followed it . . . right into the wolf's den, he'd noted with disdain. He went to the cave where his brother was staying, smirking, if only to himself, as the wolves kept their distance from him. Then, when he saw his brother, the knowledge had hit hard, especially when he'd smelled blood on the half-breed, blood that indicated innocence.

Sesshomaru knelt in front of his sibling, his eyes intent. Fear permeated the air, coming off the hanyou in waves. Under normal circumstances, he would have relished the scent of fear that came from Inuyasha but not now. Not when it had become obvious Inuyasha had been punished for a crime he didn't commit. Before the half-demon could escape, Sesshomaru caught his chin. Immediately, Inuyasha went limp and whimpered. Crimson began to stain his eyes. Anger started to rise within Sesshomaru. This was inexcusable.

"What happened?" he demanded softly. "Why are you here?"

* * *

Kouga watched with baited breath as the silver-haired inuyoukai entered Inuyasha's cave. His instincts were screaming at him to go after the male, that the male was a threat to the hanyou and his unborn pup. But Gekido, Ginta, and Hakkaku had stopped him. Something in the elder's behaviour told him it would not be wise to cross the taller male. Of course, Kagome and the taijiya had come running out of the cave they were staying in, both prepared to attack. Then silence had fallen over the wolf tribe. That had only been a few minutes ago, but Kouga couldn't stand the silence any longer. He glanced at Kagome.

"Who the hell is that?"

"That's Sesshomaru . . . Inuyasha's older brother . . ."

"What?" Gekido exclaimed, glancing at her alarm. His outburst surprised her and Kouga as well.

"That's Sesshomaru," she repeated, her expression puzzled. "He's Inuyasha's older brother. Well, half brother . . . They have the same father . . ."

"Their father . . . was he the Lord over the Western Lands?" The elder's eyes had nearly bulged out of his head and his entire body shook.

"Yeah . . ."

"Gekido," Kouga interrupted, "what is this all about?"

"I know that youkai . . . I met him once before, nearly two hundred years ago . . . Kouga . . . that hanyou . . . he's . . . he's the son of a demon lord . . ."

"So?" he shrugged. "Inuyasha's not like any other hanyou I've ever come across. I kinda figured that . . ."

"Dammit, Kouga, he's not the son of just _any_ demon lord . . . he's the son of the InuTaisho . . . the most powerful youkai these lands have ever seen! I know you're not that stupid as to realize what this means . . ."

"It means," a cold voice stated, "that I have the right to demand proper punishment for the insult to my family's bloodline and the fact that my brother has been permanently rendered helpless. Or atonement. Take your pick."

Kouga felt the blood rushing from him as he turned to face who had spoken. Behind him stood the one Kagome had identified as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha standing in front of him. The hanyou's expression of pure misery tore at him and Kouga wanted nothing more than to just get Inuyasha away and keep him safe. The hanyou had been through enough. He didn't need to go through anything else.

"Kouga's punishment has already been decided by our council," Gekido frowned. "What more would you ask?"

"So Inuyasha has told me," Sesshomaru's eyes flashed. "That is for the dishonour he's brought your tribe, however. Not for the insult and shame he has brought my sibling."

"Since when did you care about any insult tossed at Inuyasha?" Sango spat. Kouga's heart sank at the taijiya's words and the coldness that seemed to have deepened in Sesshomaru's eyes. This did not bode well. "You've done more than your fair share at trying to kill him!"

"That's different, Sango," Kouga murmured. "Trying to kill a sibling is completely different from what I did to him."

"I don't see how," Kagome sniffed. "Family is family. You don't try to kill your brother simply because you view him to be a taint to the family honour."

"Youkai society is different,"Gekido interjected. "It is the highest honour a family can bestow upon a member, to want to be the one to kill that particular member. It . . ."

"It shows that they care," Inuyasha finished softly. "Unlike in human society, where the unwanted member is beaten and ignored out of scorn and hatred."

"Which leads me to my demands," Sesshomaru said, his expression never wavering. "Either the pup dies or Kouga takes Inuyasha as his mate. Tonight."


	8. A Tiny Realization

"You will _not_ harm my pup," Kouga growled, baring his fangs at the inuyoukai. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow at him, as if to mock him.

"Then you will do what's right by my brother," Sesshomaru stated coolly. "Especially if you want this pup to live. Mating with this Ayame is not the answer."

"But . . ." he began to protest.

"He's right, Kouga," Gekido interjected, sighing softly in defeat. "Mating with Inuyasha is the only way to correct this. You know that."

Kouga glanced at him, confusion filling him.

"You told me that, as part of my punishment, I had to mate with Ayame . . . that you were sending for her . . ."

"I know that's what we said," the elder murmured. "But that was never our intention. Ayame isn't coming."

"Why? Why would you say that?"

"Because," the older wolf straightened his back, "if you were serious about making things right, and we knew that you were, you would do what was right without us having to tell you. Instinct would dictate as much."

Kouga opened his mouth to say more when he glanced at Inuyasha and stopped. A single crimson tear had streaked its way down the hanyou's cheek, and he trembled. The rest of his life was being decided for him. Right in front of him, no less, and he had yet to speak up about it. Somehow, Kouga didn't think he would, either. Inuyasha had become too terrified to speak in his defense anymore.

'This isn't right,' he frowned to himself. 'This is _Inuyasha's_ fate that they're deciding. Not just mine. They're telling him he has to mate with me . . . after what I did to him. That isn't making things right. It's making them worse.'

"I can't take him as my mate," Kouga murmured, his eyes never leaving the hanyou. "It isn't right."

"Kouga, have you not heard a word that we've said?" Gekido demanded. "You _have_ to. It's the only way . . ."

"I'm not going to accept that!" he snapped, tearing his eyes away from Inuyasha to have them land on the elder. "I will _not_ take Inuyasha as my mate! Not tonight. Not under the pretense that it'll make things 'right.' It isn't going to make things right. It's going to make them worse!"

"You dare defy my demands?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Yes," he hissed. "I dare to defy your demands . . . I won't do it . . . not if it means Inuyasha has to do something against his will. I made that mistake once before. I _won't_ do it again. It's as much his decision as it is mine."

"Kouga . . ."

"I'm not going to accept it, Gekido . . . I will take Inuyasha as my mate only if he agrees to it. I will not force him into it."

"His life is on the line," Gekido argued back. "So is that pup's! If you want to make things right, then you have to comply with Sesshomaru's demands. The consequences could be disastrous otherwise!"

A small moan interrupted any further conversation. Kouga turned his head just in time to see Inuyasha's eyes roll back and his knees give out. Before the hanyou could hit the ground, he caught the silver-haired male. Giving Gekido and Sesshomaru the nastiest glare he could muster, Kouga gathered Inuyasha up in his arms and carried him back into the cave.

* * *

Naraku clenched his hands together as he watched the scene play out before him. Sesshomaru's demands had surprised him, to say the least. He hadn't expected the daiyoukai to make such a demand. Of course, he hadn't expected to hear that the inuyoukai's attempts at killing Inuyasha were his way of saying he cared about the half-breed.

'An unexpected twist to my plans . . . no matter. Either way, Inuyasha won't live. I'll see to it.'

"Kagura . . ."

"Yes, my master?"

The wind sorceress appeared before him, her lithe form bowing before him.

"I want you to go pay a visit to our very dear friends . . . Take Kohaku with you . . ."

"As you wish, Naraku . . ."

* * *

Sesshomaru observed as Kouga rushed to his half-brother's side then carry the hanyou back inside. He really wouldn't have let Inuyasha hit the ground, but he did want to see if the wolf's instincts were kicking in. To his satisfaction, they had. His gaze fell on the older wolf he'd been conversing with.

"So good to see you again, Gekido," he murmured. "Still think all half-breeds are worthless?"

"Don't even start with that," the miko scoffed, cutting off anything the wolf might have had to say. "I've heard you calling Inuyasha worthless countless of times, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru fought back a sigh and the urge to roll his eyes at her. Even after everything he had said, the human still didn't get it.

"What I call Inuyasha is my own business," he stated, his tone almost frigid and his eyes narrowed at her. "He is my brother. No one else's. I can call him whatever I want."

"And no one else can?" she spat. "How hypocritical of you."

"You dare impugn my honour, girl?"

"I . . ."

"No," Gekido immediately piped in. "I don't think all half-breeds are worthless . . . your brother has saved our tribe from certain death . . . he is stronger than any half-breed I've ever encountered. It was only by sheer luck that Kouga was able to harm him so."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the wolf then gave a slight nod of his head.

"Indeed."

* * *

Kouga knelt next to the slumbering hanyou and pulled the fur blankets up to Inuyasha's chin. He'd heard Sesshomaru's, Kagome's, and Gekido's words. It had enraged him some to hear that the inuyoukai male had called Inuyasha worthless, but he also knew that the taller male didn't truly mean it. If Inuyasha were truly worthless, the male wouldn't have bothered with the hanyou at all, not even to try and kill him. Love had somehow become disguised by hate and disdain in the older inuyoukai.

'What I don't get is how Gekido knows this guy,' he frowned, keeping a close eye on the sleeping half-demon. 'It's like they ran into each other somewhere before . . .'

"Kouga?"

Like a blade, the human male's voice cut through his thoughts and startled him. He'd forgotten that the human monk had come in to talk to Inuyasha. With a dark scowl, he whirled around to glare at the younger male.

"What?" Kouga snarled.

"Why are you still in here?" the human inquired, slowly getting to his feet. "Haven't you done enough to Inuyasha without having to hover over him?"

"Inuyasha is my responsibility. Not yours."

"Inuyasha is my friend," came the reply. "Not yours. It's because of you and what you did that he's in this condition. You didn't have to brutalize him like that. You could have listened."

"Have you got anything useful to say, monk?" Kouga spat. "Because if you don't, I'd appreciate it if you _left_."

"I'm not going to leave Inuyasha alone with you, Kouga. Not after what you've done . . ."

"I can always throw you out, lecher. Take your pick."

"You wouldn't dare . . ."

"Actually, yeah, I would," the wolf stated. "I won't hesitate."

"I'm not going to leave him alone with you . . ."

"Both of you, knock it off now or I'll knock your heads together," a female voice interjected, her tone firm. "The last thing that boy needs is for people to start bickering around him. He's been through enough as it is, and it's only going to get worse for him."

"Sorry, AoiAme," Kouga murmured sullenly, averting his gaze from the monk to the sleeping hanyou. He gently grasped Inuyasha's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He knew what he had to do next. "I must say I'm surprised you're here . . ."

"You shouldn't be," she retorted. "Someone has to make sure he's all right."

"I know . . . Monk, could you go get Kagome for me? There's something I need to tell her . . ."

* * *

"He wants to see me?" Kagome squeaked.

"That's what he said," Miroku nodded. "Said he had something to tell you."

"But he wouldn't say what."

"No . . . would you like for us to accompany you?"

Kagome bit her lower lip as she nodded. What more could Kouga possibly want to say to her? He'd already revoked his so-called claim on her. Something about this made her nervous.

"Hai . . . if you would, please."

The small group headed for the cave where Kouga had Inuyasha holed in, Sango and Miroku on either side of her. As they reached the entrance, the wolf tribe's healer stepped out, an odd expression on her face. Kagome started to say something to her when she shook her head.

"Kouga is waiting for you. Just go in there and be mindful of what you say. That's all I ask."

The demoness quickly hurried off. Kagome sighed then pressed forward. Better to get everything said and done with, she figured. Rage surged through her when she saw the wolf youkai once more.

Next to the cave wall sat Kouga, white linens wrapped around his legs. They were stained a faint shade of crimson. One hand had clenched tightly. But that had not been the reason for her rage. Cradled close to his body was Inuyasha, his left cheek resting against Kouga's chest. His eyes were closed, his breathing steady and even. Kouga had his other arm wrapped around the hanyou in almost a protective manner. The wolf youkai glanced up as they entered.

"Here," he mumbled, holding out his closed hand and stopping her from saying anything. "For you."

"I'm not interested in any 'gift' you might have for me, Kouga . . ."

"They're not gifts . . ."

"I'm still not taking anything from you," she stated coldly, folding her arms. "Not after what you've done to Inuyasha . . . what you're _still_ doing to him."

"Even if they're reason why I was targeted by Naraku?"

"What?"

With a sigh, Kouga opened his hand, allowing two fragments of the sacred jewel to fall to the ground. Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little. She hadn't been expecting this.

"Gekido was wrong," Kouga murmured. "It wasn't just sheer luck that helped me to bring Inuyasha down . . . it was the jewel shards . . . and my own rage. Because I couldn't get out of the blood rage I was in . . . because I didn't want to be out of the blood rage. . . because of the shards, I was set up and pitted against someone who was simply there . . . I destroyed an innocent soul. I won't do that. Not again. And I won't keep those filthy things around . . . not if they're going to endanger my tribe like that."

"Kouga . . ."

Shimmering blue eyes raised to meet her own.

"Take them, Kagome. You're the only one who can keep them safe . . . and prevent others from abusing their power. I don't want them anymore."

* * *

Inuyasha waited for his friends to leave and were out of hearing range before opening his eyes. He'd been awake the entire time, had woken up the moment AoiAme had started to remove the jewel shards from Kouga's legs. For a moment, when Kagome had said she didn't want anything from the wolf, he'd been scared. The jewel shards had been the reason behind Naraku's deceit, why the bastard had pitted Kouga against him. It had been because of the jewel itself for the initial betrayal between him and Kikyou. If Kagome didn't take them, then Kouga was at Naraku's mercy. With Kouga at the deceitful bastard's mercy, _he_ was at _Kouga's_ mercy and Inuyasha didn't want that. Then, to his relief, she had finally accepted, going over to them and picking them up. They were going to stay with him, wait for him to wake up to "tell him the news" but Kouga had managed to convince them to leave, promising that he'd bring the hanyou to see them once he woke up.

"Feel better now?" came the soft inquiry.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded. "Much better."

"They're going to be upset if they find out you were awake the entire time . . . they're worried about you."

"I know . . . I'm just not ready to face them yet."

"Inuyasha, about last night . . ."

"What about it?" he murmured, keeping his gaze averted. Kouga's fingers brushed against his cheek.

"It was my way of telling you not to be afraid of me anymore," came the husky tone. "You could have told me no and I would have stopped . . ."

"Would you? You were quite clear . . ."

"That I didn't want to hurt you . . . that you are worthy of being happy," Kouga stated, lifting his chin so that their eyes met. "I get the feeling you're submitting to me out of fear . . . I don't want that from you. I want you to feel pleasure . . . no matter what anyone else might say, you _are_ worthy of that much and more. You have as much of a say in this as I do."

"But you wanted to mate with me . . . I felt it last night . . . I can still feel that, Kouga . . . "

"I do," the wolf admitted. "But I'll only complete it as long as you're willing . . . without fear."

Kouga leaned forward, catching him in a warm yet brief kiss.

"You won't fear me anymore. I swear it," he whispered, his hands gliding down to Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha shivered. The wolf's actions were quite clear as to what he wanted, and that was to be buried deep within him once more. Instinct was kicking in again, something that made it impossible for them to resist each other.

'I won't be afraid, though,' Inuyasha vowed to himself. 'If I get scared, I'll let Kouga know . . . he said he'd stop if I became afraid . . . I have to trust in that . . .'

Inuyasha closed his eyes as Kouga kissed him once more. Strong hands grasped his ass and squeezed, causing him to moan into the kiss as he returned it. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Kouga's neck as Kouga guided him to lay on his back. Moments later, their clothes were in a heap next to them, their hardened members pressing into each other. Kouga had been quick to disrobe them both.

"No fear, Inuyasha."

"No fear," he repeated as Kouga's mouth latched onto his neck, kissing and sucking. Slowly, Kouga made his way down, his tongue sweeping across one of his nipples while one hand massaged his member. It swirled around it for a few moments before the wolf's lips wrapped around it, nursing on it as if it were some kind of lifeline for him. When he was done with one, Kouga moved on to the other, leaving both in a painfully hardened state. Then he continued to move lower, lavishing tender kisses on Inuyasha's abdomen. Such actions caused his belly to tighten with pleasure and Inuyasha whimpered. While a part of him still feared the wolf's actions, part of him enjoyed it. He felt cared for, desired. Such emotions were something Inuyasha had been certain he'd never feel.

Kouga's mouth wrapped itself around his member at that moment, causing him to gasp for air and his hips to buck. Setting a steady rhythm, Kouga sucked on him, his tongue skillfully swirling around the tip and teasing it before enveloping him once again, until he felt ready to explode. Kouga stopped just as he was nearing completion. He draped himself over Inuyasha's body, a calloused hand grasping his painfully hard member. A few well-timed strokes sent his seed spurting into Kouga's hands and over their groins. Like last night, Kouga used his essence to coat his own member and Inuyasha's entrance then brought his fingers to his lips, licking them clean.

This time, however, Kouga didn't use his fingers to prepare his entrance. Instead, he brought Inuyasha's knees up to his shoulders and situated himself at the hanyou's rear. Inuyasha felt the moist tip poking into him then it slowly eased its way in. Kouga grunted the entire time then stretched himself across his body, waiting as Inuyasha's entrance adjusted to his size once more. Inuyasha had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out . . . and to keep his panic squelched. He'd promised. No fear.

"Let me see your hands," Kouga whispered into his ear. Puzzled, Inuyasha brought his hands to his front and displayed them to Kouga. With tear-filled eyes, the wolf took each one into his hands and kissed them from the palms to the wrists then around again until he'd completed a full circle, whispering "I'm so sorry that I hurt you" as he did so. After he'd done that, he wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's waist. Then he began to thrust into Inuyasha, his swollen organ grinding against that one spot once more.

Inuyasha's eyes rolled into the back of his head once more as he wrapped his legs around Kouga's waist and his hips moved in time with the wolf's own. Kouga's member slid in and out of him with ease. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him, causing his length to harden again. It felt good to have the wolf in him, strangely enough. With his heart racing, Inuyasha allowed his instincts to finally kick in, reaching completion at the same time as Kouga filled him with his own sticky and hot essence.

As sleep started to claim him, Kouga kissed his eyelids then whispered, "I love you, Inuyasha."


	9. Healing And a Chance at Redemption

"Why did you kiss my hands?"

Kouga let out a tired sigh. It hadn't even been an hour and already Inuyasha had awoken. The half-demon was obstinately refusing to sleep and it was the one thing he needed the most. He'd hoped that, in by staying with the hanyou and showing him that he really didn't have anything to be afraid of, Inuyasha would feel a little more at ease. Still, a few things didn't feel quite right to the wolf youkai. They nagged at the back of his mind but refused to name themselves. His thoughts had become muddled, and all he wanted to do was to take a nap. Something that was proving to be difficult with the silver-haired youkai.

'Of course, I guess I can't really blame him,' Kouga thought as he propped himself up on one elbow. 'Hasn't even been a week since Naraku laid that trap for us. But he should still try and get some sleep! He's going to drop from exhaustion again and AoiAme's going to have my hide!'

"Don't worry about it, Inuyasha," he murmured. "Just go back to sleep, okay?"

"But . . ."

The hanyou trailed off, his tone becoming uncertain. Kouga barely caught the troubled look in Inuyasha's eyes before they closed. Guilt stabbed at him for a reason he couldn't quite identify. Carefully, he leaned over the half-demon and kissed his cheek.

"It's just another way for me to apologize, Inuyasha," he murmured. "That's all. Beyond that, I don't know why I did that. I just . . . did. Get some sleep, okay? You're exhausted."

"I don't want to sleep . . ."

"You really should, Inuyasha," Kouga began. "It isn't . . ."

"I don't want to sleep," he whispered. "I don't want to sleep . . . Please . . ."

Kouga frowned at the faint hint of tears in the hanyou's voice. It was then that he noticed the slight trembling of Inuyasha's body. The scent of blood tinged the air. Concerned overrode his desire for sleep and he cradled the puppy-eared male in his arms. He had to soothe the hanyou. He simply had to . . . somehow.

"Shhh," he crooned, rocking back and forth some. "Shhh . . . it's all right, Inuyasha, it's all right. You're safe. I swear to you, you're safe. No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

Inuyasha's trembling only grew worse, however. After several minutes of trying to calm him and failing, Kouga knew he had to get the hanyou to AoiAme. He quickly dressed both himself and Inuyasha then scooped the silver-haired male into his arms. As carefully as he could, Kouga rose to his feet, ignoring the dull ache in his legs. The pain reminded him that he no longer had the use of the jewel shards as he took off, but he didn't care. Inuyasha was far more important than any jewel shard. In the space of moments, Kouga arrived to AoiAme's cave. The healer glanced up as he entered then frowned when she saw the state that Inuyasha was in. She raised an eyebrow at him as he set the hanyou down on a pile of fur pelts. Kouga's cheeks burned a little from embarrassment.

"He said he didn't want to sleep," Kouga murmured. "Wouldn't calm down, even after I told him he was safe."

AoiAme shook her head.

"Of course he wouldn't, Kouga," she scolded gently, gathering the herbs she needed to make her tea. "He may be safe now but in his dreams, he isn't. What you've done to him still haunts him and will continue to haunt him. There is no complete recovery from a trauma like that."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," he sighed, sitting dejectedly next to the hanyou. Inuyasha had curled himself up into a ball, crimson rimming his eyes. The half-demon's form continued to shake and tremble. "What can I do for him?"

"There isn't much," the healer admitted. "We just have to be patient with him. That's all."

"Yeah," Kouga nodded, his eyes resting on the half-demon's shivering form. "Patient."

'Everything I'm not.'

* * *

Kagome gazed at the two jewel shards in her hand, still not believing that Kouga had given them to her without her asking. His words had made sense to her, a lot of sense. If one possessed a sacred jewel shard or desired it, that person became a target for Naraku's schemes. And Kouga had unwittingly fallen into the bastard's hands.

'So much suffering,' she thought. 'There has to be a way to put an end to the jewel's curse.'

And that's what she felt it to be. A curse. Sure, a demon became powerful by using the Shikon no Tama but it came with a price. It always came with a price.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Things were getting more and more complicated, and she had no idea as to how to remedy any of it. Not for the first time, Kagome felt like she was in over her head in a situation that was too great for her to truly comprehend.

"You should get some rest," a soft voice commented. "You're going to make yourself crazy if you don't."

"It isn't easy," she replied, opening her eyes to gaze at Miroku. "Not with everything that's happened in the last day."

"I realize this," he smiled somewhat wanly. "But if you keep thinking about it with no rest, it'll drive you towards insanity. Besides, what's done is done. There isn't anything we can do to change it."

"I know . . . how did Inuyasha seem to you when you spoke with him?" she inquired, finally putting the two jewel shards in with the others they had collected.

"You mean when I tried to speak with him? Not good," the houshi sighed. "He wouldn't even look at me. He's been dealt a very serious blow to his confidence, and he kept holding his hands close to him, as if they bothered him. Makes me wonder what exactly happened to him."

"Yeah . . . but we can't make him talk to us . . . he'll just clam right up. I know it. He isn't really one to talk about what's bothering him."

"You would know him best, Kagome . . . maybe you should see if they'll let you talk to him. You may have more luck in getting him to talk about it than what I will," Miroku suggested.

'And give me the chance to apologize for sitting him like that,' she thought. She then offered the monk a smile.

"Thanks, Miroku. I think I will."

Kagome brushed her skirt off as she rose to her feet then she paused, frowning. A faint yet familiar tingling sensation had caught her attention. It always happened, especially when . . .

"I sense a sacred jewel shard approaching."

* * *

Kagura glanced at the young boy sitting next to her then shook her head. As usual, Kohaku had a rather glazed look to his eyes and a blank expression on his face.

'As long as he's able to get the job done, that's all I care about,' she thought to herself as they flew towards the wolf dens.

Naraku had been very specific in his orders about this particular mission. Someone _had_ to die this time. He preferred it to be Inuyasha but a death was a death. If she could bring back any jewel shards, it would be a bonus.

'And we're almost there. I can smell the wolves now . . .'

She crinkled her nose then reached into her kimono for her fan. The two of them were in for a fight. Of that she could be sure of.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched with cool eyes as the wolf tribe leader, Kouga, led his brother from the healer's cave and into the warm, summer air. Since his arrival, Inuyasha had appeared to be exhausted, though the taiyoukai had no doubts that his sibling had been out of it for many days. The extent of Inuyasha's injuries had been severe and to the point of physically crippling, though the worst had been dealt to his mind and his soul. Idly, he toyed with the idea of taking Inuyasha back to their ancestral home so that he'd be away from the one who had hurt him. However, as soon as the thought had come to him, Sesshomaru automatically dismissed it. Inuyasha had been physically weakened. The trip from the dens to the palace was a long one and harsh, especially for one in his brother's condition. And he didn't think the tribal healer would let Inuyasha out of her sight. While AoiAme was a wolf, she was also female. Females, no matter what species, tended to be more vicious than the males. They had more to lose than the males did, especially if it came to offspring.

'And Inuyasha feels secure with her,' he noted. 'To take him away would be to do more harm than good. That doesn't mean I'm going to leave him here to the tender mercies of this clan. Not a chance in hell.'

Contrary to how he acted, Sesshomaru did care for his half brother. It wasn't an emotion he allowed to come out. Not very often. And the half-demon was really the only reason why he felt the need to become stronger than what he already was. His father had made him promise to care for the boy and to protect him, something Sesshomaru felt he had failed in after Izayoi had passed away. Then there had been the promise he had made to himself, the promise that, if Inuyasha were to die, it would be by his hand. It had been the final honour he felt he could do for the hanyou, and he had explained it to Inuyasha . . . before he tried to kill his brother for the first time. After that, it became a game, to prove who was the stronger of the two. A very deadly game. One that would result in Inuyasha's death should he fail to protect himself.

A slight wind picked up at that moment, causing his hair and his clothing to sway in the breeze. On that wind was a feminine scent that was somehow . . . familiar. Sesshomaru couldn't quite place it.

'And I'm not the only one,' he mused as he watched Kouga. The wolf's eyes had flashed and he began to bare his fangs. Immediately, the young leader stepped in front of Inuyasha in a defensive yet protective stance. The ningens Inuyasha traveled with ran from the cave where they'd been staying, their weapons at the ready. Deciding he didn't really want to be outdone, Sesshomaru strode towards them.

'I may not have the Tetsusaiga but I can still fight. My body is my weapon.'

Summoning up his ki, Sesshomaru took a place in front of his brother. Whoever this threat was would not live long. He would see to it.

* * *

"Dance of blades!"

Kagura brought her fan down one more time but it didn't have nearly enough power in it to sustain it. She had grown weary. Very weary. The battle was lasting longer than she had anticipated, and she cursed her luck, which had drastically changed since she'd last encountered Kouga and Inuyasha.

But then she hadn't counted on Inuyasha's companions wrestling Kohaku away from her then knocking the boy out. Before she knew it, the shard in his back had been removed then revived by none other than Sesshomaru. After that, she'd been on her own, dodging a wide arrange of attacks from the wolves, the ningens, and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had disappeared from her sight.

'I need to get out of here . . . while I still can . . . but how? They're blocking off all of my escape routes.'

Her crimson eyes watched as the wolves scattered to avoid her attack then as they swarmed around her once more. She let out a weary sigh. This was becoming ridiculous.

Then she saw it. A flash of silver-white hair with hints of blue.

'Inuyasha.'

An idea came to her in her moment of desperation. An idea that would, hopefully, accomplish what she had been sent to do and to get her out of this situation. Immediately, Kagura acted upon it. She leapt into the air with the grace of a dancer, and she sent a blast of wind to knock the wolves away from her. Smiling as many of them hit the rocks, the wind demoness landed in front of the wide-eyed half-demon.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she purred. "I've been looking for you. I have a message for you, from my master. Naraku. He isn't pleased by the recent turn of events, especially by your brother's demands that you be mated with the very one who raped you. Though I daresay the thought of you being pregnant has him intrigued."

"How . . ." His eyes grew wider and he backed away from her.

"It doesn't matter," she replied, fanning herself slightly. "He just knows. And he's growing weary of this game. No matter what he tries, you simply won't die. It displeases him. You should have died after that battle with Kouga. I'm simply here to correct that."

She raised her fan one final time and brought it down, knowing that the half-demon wouldn't have any time to react and to escape. Pain erupted in her abdomen as a clawed hand ran her through, and poison seeped into her body. Before she drew her last breath and darkness claimed her, Kagura saw someone fall. Someone with dark hair and wearing a fur kilt, and crying out a single word. A name.

Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as the lifeless body of the wind sorceress slumped forward then hit the ground before turning his attention to his brother . . . and the wolf leader who had his arms wrapped protectively around the hanyou. Blood streamed down to the ground from cuts and gashes on his arms, legs, sides, and back.

For a moment, time stood still. Then, ever so slowly, Kouga's body fell forward, Inuyasha barely able to keep the young wolf lord on his feet. A muffled cry for help came from his brother. The cry itself sparked a flurry of activity as two wolves sprang to their leader's side and everyone else crowded around. Immediately, Kouga and the other injured wolves were carried into the healer's cave. Even Inuyasha had been ushered in, and Sesshomaru had a feeling he knew why.

'The pup.'

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned his head to see the taijiya his brother traveled with approaching him. A strange light shimmered in her eyes and she appeared to be . . . grateful. To him. Sesshomaru tilted his head some, slightly puzzled. What had he done to make her so grateful?

"What is it that you want, exterminator?"

"I just . . . wanted to thank you . . . for what you did for Kohaku," she stated. "You don't know how much it means to me."

'The boy . . . they're family . . . interesting.'

"I didn't do it for you," he stated coolly.

"I know," the female murmured. "It still means a lot to have him back with me and out of Naraku's grasp. Thank you. I am in your debt."

He almost told her that he didn't have a need for her services. Almost. Then he thought of the young girl that had recently began to travel with him. Rin. He knew that there would come a time when she'd need someone to help her when she started to go through her heat cycles. Unlike the strange, young miko, the taijiya at least had some decency about her.

'And she's strong. She could also prove useful to me.'

"I have no need for you," Sesshomaru replied in the same cool tone. "Yet. When I do, however, I expect you to be ready to carry out what it is that I need you to do. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course," she bowed. "Whenever you need me."

Sesshomaru nodded then returned his gaze back to the healer's cave. After a few moments, he turned around and walked away, his mission completed.

'But I'll be back, little brother,' he vowed. 'I will be back to be sure that the wolf has been properly mated with you . . . do not disappoint me.'

* * *

"Let me see your hands," AoiAme commanded. Hesitantly, Inuyasha held his arms out so the healer could have a look at them.

After the battle, he had been rushed into her cave along with the wounded but hadn't been tended to. Unlike the wolves, he hadn't been truly injured in the fight with the wind demoness. His wrists had started to bother him after he'd caught Kouga but that had been it. To stay out of the way, he'd curled up in a corner and watched everything with haunted eyes. Once everyone had been tended to, it had been his turn and the first thing AoiAme had done was check on the pup growing inside of him. Now she was feeling along the sides of his wrists and hands, her face scrunched up in concern. Then she let out a relieved sigh and smiled at him.

"You're in good health," the healer announced, letting go of his hands. "Just please be careful with your wrists. They're not healing properly and the last thing we need is for you to be completely crippled."

"Yeah," he murmured, lowering his eyes. "Don't want that . . ."

'Given I won't be able to defend myself anymore anyway.'

"Hey," AoiAme grasped his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Things are going to be all right. You'll see. You're one of the pack and, as a pack, we take care of each other. No matter what happens. Now get some rest. You're exhausted."

She let go of his shoulder and began to clean up. Inuyasha stood there for a few moments, staring at the floor. A battle raged within him. He felt confused and angry, frustrated and hurt. Angry because he'd allowed himself to become a target once more. Frustrated because he'd been unable to defend himself against the wind sorceress and had needed both Sesshomaru and Kouga to save him. Hurt because he still hadn't been able to let go of what had happened to him and he didn't think he ever would. Hurt because Kouga had been injured on his behalf. Confused because . . . because of the hurt and the fact that, before the battle, he'd submitted to the wolf youkai once more . . . and how much he had wanted to do so despite his memory of his violation. Instinct had driven him to be submissive, to allow himself to be touched by the very one who had assaulted him. Part of him had wanted what the wolf had offered him . . . peace of mind and a sense of security. A chance to actually be loved and to lose his fear over what had happened. But another part of him was still revolted by the wolf's touch. That part had also reminded him of what had happened. It had become a vicious cycle of thoughts, leaving the hanyou drained emotionally, mentally, physically, and spiritually. He just wanted to get on with his life. Somehow.

'But Kouga said that he loved me that last time . . . was he serious? He must have been . . . he saved my life . . .'

His eyes went to the prone form of the wolf laying on one of the many piles of fur pelts. Kouga had several bandages on his arms, legs, and chest. The youkai's eyes were closed and his breathing was steady and even.

'He wants to make it up to me . . . he's said as much . . . Kami, what do I do?'

Inuyasha stood there, his eyes still watching the wolf sleep and the questions still assailing him. He had no answers.

And maybe . . . he never would.


	10. A New Life

'No! This can't be happening!'

In Kanna's mirror, he had seen everything. Oh, he had seen everything all right. From the moment Kagura attacked to Sesshomaru reviving Kohaku with his sword to Kagura's death at the hands of the daiyoukai and Kouga using his own body as a shield for Inuyasha. Everyone had banded together. The number of deaths had been at a minimum. If anything, _he_ had been the one to suffer the greatest losses. In a tiny fit of rage, Naraku hurled his sake cup across the room and watched it as it shattered into a thousand pieces.

For a moment, he just stood there, staring at the pieces and breathing heavily. As he gazed at the shattered cup, a sense of peace came over him. Though Kagura had died in that final battle with Kouga and Sesshomaru, she hadn't truly failed him. Thanks to her manipulations of the dead, Kouga had raped Inuyasha and brutally so. The inu hanyou had also been crippled in that confrontation with the wolf and to the point where he'd never be able to defend himself or wield the Tetsusaiga ever again. Inuyasha had been his greatest threat. With the silvery white-haired male pregnant and somewhat crippled, Naraku had more freedom to do more as he pleased. Then there was the fact that a rift had been created between the wolf youkai and the young miko. It would be a while before she ever trusted Kouga again. Quite a while.

'And it isn't like I can't recreate Kagura,' he smirked to himself. He pulled the nearly complete Shikon no Tama out of his kimono, his smirk getting even bigger. 'Definitely not like I can't recreate her. And then . . . revenge shall be mine.'

A chuckle bubbled to the surface. Before too much longer, his laughter echoed throughout the entire castle.

* * *

A week had passed since Kagura's attack and since Sesshomaru had left. Kouga had recovered a day and a half later, and had once again taken up residence in the same cave as Inuyasha. Inuyasha rarely came out of the cave, only when AoiAme insisted. The hanyou remained skittish around others, especially most members of the wolf tribe.

During that time, Kagome kept debating within herself as to how she was going to approach the silver-haired male. If he came out of his cave more often, it wouldn't have been a problem for the teenage girl. He'd have been in a public place, so to speak. With him sequestered in the cave . . . well, she wasn't sure of what to expect. And she never knew if Kouga would be in the cave with Inuyasha or not.

'It shouldn't matter,' she told herself as she gazed at the cave where Inuyasha was staying. 'Inuyasha's my friend . . . and I need to talk to him.'

For several more moments, she stood there and stared, trying to work her courage up.

'Funny how I can stare down Sesshomaru in the face of battle but I can't even go in and talk to Inuyasha . . . that's it. I'm going in there.'

Determination finally steeled in, Kagome marched towards the cave. Nothing was going to stop her. She had to talk to Inuyasha, to apologize . . . and to give him a gift. Something that had become long overdue.

'I can't be selfish about this . . . not anymore . . . I want Inuyasha to live . . . and to be happy . . . no matter who he's with.'

It felt strange, the thought of giving up her hopes for a future with Inuyasha. She never even realized that she had been hoping for such a thing, not until Sango had made it clear as to what would happen to Inuyasha and his child if the silver-haired male didn't mate with Kouga and soon. But, as she realized what she had been hoping for, she also knew what it was that she wanted. Inuyasha's happiness and state of mind came before her desires.

'Besides . . . I'm not sure how it would have worked out once the jewel's completed. I can't stay here, though I would love to . . . and I'm not sure how he'd handle living in my era. He's already called it strange.'

As she reached the living area of Inuyasha's cave, Kagome slowed her pace down. Ahead of her, she heard Kouga and Inuyasha talking. The hanyou was upset about something and the wolf was doing his best to soothe the silver-haired male. Peeking in, she saw Kouga sitting with his back against the far wall and Inuyasha cradled in his arms. Crimson tears were streaking down the inu hanyou's cheeks. Worry surged through her when she saw that. She'd been told that, when a youkai was innocent of a crime, they cried the tears of blood, and it had frightened her. To actually see it downright worried her and she narrowed her eyes at the wolf tribe leader. Kouga glanced up as she stepped in.

"Is everything all right?" she inquired coolly.

"Yeah," the wolf youkai nodded. "Everything's all right. He just had a nightmare not that long ago. He's just now calming down."

"Oh . . ."

"Is there anything I can help you with, Kagome?" Kouga murmured. "Inuyasha really needs to get some rest."

"I came to talk to him, actually," she replied, fidgeting some. Now that she was there, she found herself at a loss of words, and her courage wavered.

"What is it, Kagome?"

His voice had become so soft, she barely recognized it. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. He didn't completely raise his head to look at her. Rather, his eyes moved.

And it was looking in his eyes that truly pained her. So haunted, so pained . . . so devoid of life.

"I . . ."

For a moment, Kagome couldn't find her voice. The pain in Inuyasha's eyes made it nearly impossible for her to find the words she needed to say.

"Kagome? Are you . . ."

"I'm fine," she shook her head and offered the two a faint smile. "I'm fine. I just wanted to say I'm . . . sorry, especially for what I did when we first found you. I jumped to the wrong conclusion when I saw you."

"It's okay. I . . ."

"No," Kagome interrupted. "You didn't do anything wrong, Inuyasha. You couldn't help being here. I know that."

"Kagome . . ."

"There's one more thing," she continued, kneeling in front of the two. "It's something I should have done the moment Kouga told me what had happened."

Both males gazed at her, curiosity in their eyes. Kagome reached forward, her fingers grasping the rosary around Inuyasha. With a slight tug of her hand, the beads fell to the floor and scattered. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kagome . . ."

"I don't want to say that word accidentally and end up hurting you and your baby, Inuyasha," she murmured. "It's one of my gifts to you." She raised her head to Kouga. "Take care of him for me, okay? I wouldn't want to have to purify you should you end up hurting him again."

"I won't hurt him," Kouga vowed, nuzzling Inuyasha's hair. "Not ever again. You can count on me, Kagome. He'll be well taken care of. I swear it."

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to leave?" came Miroku's inquiry. "We should at least stay for the mating ceremony."

Sango watched as the two talked while Kagome packed up a few of her things. Personally, she felt Kagome's desire to go back to her own time had rotten timing. The young miko had stated there were some things she wanted to take care of but that she'd be back in time for the mating ceremony between Kouga and Inuyasha. The taijiya felt it was just an excuse to get away from the two. The idea of two males mating still had the girl unsettled, Sango felt. She and Miroku, along with a few of Kouga's wolves, were going to escort her back to the well. Shippou was staying behind. At AoiAme's insistence. The kitsune, she felt, needed more of a youkai influence than what he was receiving with just having Kirara and Inuyasha around. No one counted Myouga as an influence. The flea often ran off in the face of peril. Kirara was also staying per Inuyasha's request. Apparently, he had missed the fire neko and was finding a solace in her that he didn't seem to be getting from anyone else.

"I'm sure," Kagome replied. "Besides, the ceremony's a week away. I'll be back in time. I promise."

"Won't leaving send Inuyasha the wrong message, though?" Miroku frowned. "I mean, this is a very critical time for him . . ."

"Guys," the young miko chuckled. "Relax. I've already told Kouga and Inuyasha that I'm heading home for some more supplies, and they're okay with it. Besides, there are a few things that I want to get for them, especially for the baby."

"For . . . the baby?" Sango echoed, not believing her ears. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. In my time, there are all sorts of things for expecting mothers and newborns. Everything from formula for the baby to clothes to diapers . . . things that Inuyasha's going to need. I just need to let my mother know what I need that stuff for."

"I must say that I'm surprised, Kagome," Miroku stated. "I would have thought for sure you would have been against this, especially from what you've told us about your time and how an all male relationship is viewed."

"It _is_ a little odd," she confessed. "I mean, before the whole castle incident, they were fighting over me . . . and now they're together. But I've seen them . . . I've seen the way Kouga holds Inuyasha and watches over him . . . he really is trying to make things right with Inuyasha. And as long as Inuyasha's happy, that's all I care about. Now . . . let's get going. I've got some shopping to do."

* * *

Shippou waved as the forms of Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and a few of Kouga's wolves vanished into the distance. He waved even after he couldn't see them then let out a heavy sigh. They'd be gone for an entire week. Because of the wolf tribe's healer, he was being left behind. Something about needing more of a youkai influence that what he'd been receiving.

As he stared in the direction everyone had gone, a strong arm wrapped around his middle and pulled him into a firm hug. He glanced up to see Inuyasha's face staring in the same direction as he had been.

The hanyou had changed since he'd last seen Inuyasha. He was no longer brash and loud-mouthed. He no longer bopped him upside the head or shouted at him. Shippou missed that part of the hanyou. Deep in his heart, Shippou knew that Inuyasha was preparing him for an uncertain future. Every hit, every snide remark strengthened the kitsune's will to survive and to fight. It was something that their human friends didn't really understand. Sure, he wailed about it every time Inuyasha was mean but that was just the pampered part of him. It made him feel loved, cared about. Now the dynamics of that had been upset. Thanks to Naraku.

'Some day, when I get stronger, I'm going to make Naraku pay,' the kit vowed to himself as he scampered up Inuyasha's shoulder. The two headed back for the main part of the den. Several wolves had come back from hunting and from gathering wild fruits. The mating ceremony was going to be soon and the tribe was preparing for a feast.

* * *

Kouga smiled softly at the tired form he carried in his arms. Another week had passed, bringing the night of the mating ceremony to them. Kagome and her friends had come back the day before the ceremony, bringing the priestess from Edo with them and a few carts laden with gifts. He and Inuyasha would have opened them once the ceremony had been completed . . . except the hanyou had become increasingly tired as the days had passed. Both AoiAme and Kaede had assured him it was natural from the pregnancy, that the more rest Inuyasha got, the better.

'They'll still be there in the morning,' he told himself as he set Inuyasha down on a pile of fur pelts. The hanyou instantly snuggled deeper into the furs, his eyes closed. Kouga chuckled then settled himself behind his new mate. They weren't done with the mating ceremony just yet, but he wanted to give the hanyou a chance to rest up a bit.

The past two weeks, in Kouga's opinion, had shown a considerable improvement on Inuyasha's part. He had agreed to become the wolf leader's mate some time after Kagura had attacked and Kouga had healed. It had improved his health some but not entirely. Not until Kagome took the rosary off and the hanyou had spent some time alone with the kitsune. After that, Inuyasha started to smile a little and his nightmares lessened. He'd still have them, Kaede had told him, but it was to be expected. Inuyasha had had a hard life, having had to fight just to survive. Not everyone had been kind to the hanyou.

'But that's going to change,' Kouga thought, kissing his mate's neck. 'Anyone that insults my mate is insulting me and my tribe. It won't be tolerated. Not anymore.'

"Go to sleep, Kouga," came the hushed and sleepy murmur. "'m tired." Weakly, Inuyasha batted at him with one hand.

"But I'm not," the wolf whispered back. "And there's one more thing that we need to do, Inuyasha. Then you can sleep all night long. I promise."

Sleepy golden eyes turned to gaze at him.

"You promise? I can sleep all night? No interruptions?"

"No interruptions," Kouga reaffirmed. "You can sleep all night."

He ran a clawed finger along the hanyou's jaw before catching him in a heated and passionate kiss, a kiss that Inuyasha slowly returned. Kouga's hands ran down Inuyasha's sides until they reached his waist. Finding where his hakama and his kimono met, Kouga slowly slipped his fingers in and began to pull up the clothing covering Inuyasha's torso . . .

* * *

Inuyasha moaned softly into Kouga's kiss as the wolf slowly began to disrobe him, his own fingers working on the formal kimono the wolf wore himself. Thanks to the mating ceremony, the wolf leader was not allowed to wear his armor. With the way his wrists still bothered him, Inuyasha didn't think he'd have much luck in removing it. Working with the fabric at hand was a chore in and of itself, but he managed. Soon, both males were naked with their heated groins pressing against each other. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kouga's neck, his legs intertwining with the wolf's while Kouga trailed his tongue along his jawline then down his throat. He paused for a moment, his blue eyes gazing into his own.

"How are your wrists, Inuyasha?" Kouga inquired softly, his heated shaft rubbing against him. Inuyasha fought back a groan as he tried to form a reply. He knew why Kouga was asking. In order for the mating ceremony to be completed, he, as the submissive, had to be in the proper position when Kouga took him.

"They're . . . fine . . ."

Kouga caught him in another heated kiss, eliciting a second moan from him.

"Are you sure? The last thing I want to do is hurt you . . ."

Inuyasha placed his hands on either side of Kouga's face, in hopes of reassuring the wolf.

"I'm fine . . . I can handle this, I swear."

The wolf smiled warmly then placed another kiss on his lips. His hands reached behind Inuyasha and grasped his buttocks. For several more moments, their lips remained locked together as Kouga's tongue explored every inch of his mouth. Their bodies continued to touch each other's as they explored every inch. Before too much longer, they were both fully aroused. With the greatest of care, he was placed on all fours and Kouga was sliding in . . .

* * *

"Get the hell away from me!"

Kouga dodged another swipe from Inuyasha's claws, his expression becoming more and more concerned. The half-demon was hunched over and breathing heavily, his arms wrapped around his swollen abdomen, his face pained and fatigued. Weeks had gone by since the mating ceremony, and Inuyasha had shown a great deal of improvement. He had begun to venture away from the dens little by little but not too far, at Kouga's insistence. Given the half-demon's delicate nature, the last thing Kouga wanted to do was lose his mate and his child. Still, it had been enough to please the hanyou. The nightmares had become less of a nightly occurrence, and the tears of blood had ceased. Better yet, pieces of Inuyasha's fiery personality had begun to resurface. Sometimes at the most inopportune of times but he was gradually becoming the half-demon Kouga had first met. Now there was something wrong with his mate. Terribly wrong. He was hurting and refusing to let anyone get near him. Not even Kouga could get near him without being attacked.

"Inuyasha . . ."

"Go away . . . leave me alone . . ." Inuyasha groaned, slumping to the floor and panting heavily. "Just . . . leave me alone . . ."

"What's wrong?" Kouga inquired as he crept forward. "Something's wrong . . . I can tell . . . you're hurting . . . Is it the pup?"

"Leave me alone," the hanyou whimpered once more. "Just go away . . ."

"No," the wolf shook his head. "Not with you hurting like this. Come on . . . I'll take you to see AoiAme . . ."

Before the hanyou could protest or lash out, Kouga grabbed a hold of him and scooped him up. In a flash, they were out of the cave and heading for AoiAme. The moment he was cradled in his arms, Inuyasha latched onto him. Tears welled up in his mate's eyes as he ran.

"It hurts, Kouga . . . it hurts . . . make it stop . . . please . . . just make it stop."

"I'll try, Inuyasha. I'll try."

* * *

AoiAme had just stepped out of her cave when Kouga had rushed towards her, carrying a whimpering and moaning Inuyasha. She really needed only a moment to catch her breath – her cave had started to feel stuffy, after all the births she'd been attending lately – but had not expected Kouga to come dashing up with the silver-haired male. One sniff of the air, however, told her everything she needed to know.

"AoiAme, he . . ." her leader began.

"Bring him in," she commanded, turning on her heel and re-entering her cave. Kouga traipsed behind her, doing his best to keep Inuyasha calm. Once they were inside, she pointed to a fresh pile of pelts that one of her assistants had just laid out.

"Set him down right there, Kouga, then step outside," she ordered. "I'll let you know when you can come back in."

"But . . ."

"Outside, Kouga, and wait for me to call for you."

"Yes, AoiAme . . ."

* * *

As soon as her leader had left and she had the herbs she wanted mixed and brewed in a tea, AoiAme turned her attention back to the panting half-demon. Pain-filled golden eyes gazed at her. Already, her assistants were at his side, holding him up and preparing him for the process. She gestured with her head to the one not holding him, a silent indication for what she wanted done. Immediately, the assistant got up and set about mixing up some more herbs for her. All three of them knew the half-demon wouldn't be able to deliver naturally. He'd have to be cut open along his abdomen and the pup removed, a very dangerous procedure, even for a youkai.

"It hurts," he whispered. "It hurts."

"I know, sweetie," AoiAme soothed, brushing back his hair. "I know. I'm going to help make it go away. Just relax, all right?"

"Why does it hurt?"

"Because . . ." she swallowed then continued, "it's time for the pup to be born. That's why. Here. Take a drink. It'll help ease your pain."

"It will?" Hope had tinged his voice.

"Hai," AoiAme nodded. "It will."

He drank the tea that she offered him. Moments later, his eyes drooped and his breathing relaxed. AoiAme glanced at her assistants.

"Is that ointment ready?"

"Almost, AoiAme. Just a moment more."

"Hurry, and bring a knife with you on your way back," she stated, picking up a piece of leather. Carefully, she placed it between the hanyou's teeth. In case he felt any pain while she worked and felt the urge to bite. Years of experience had taught her the value of leather as compared to wood in treating someone. Leather, unlike wood, didn't splinter.

"It's ready."

Once the ointment had been smeared across the hanyou's belly, AoiAme raised the blade.

'Kami, keep the child still while we work. The last thing we need is for Kouga to lose both his mate and his child.'

"Hold him still to the best of your abilities, you two. Now we begin."

* * *

Kouga paced anxiously outside of AoiAme's cave as he waited for the demoness to call him back in. Everything inside had gone quiet. Deathly quiet. He couldn't even hear Inuyasha whimpering anymore. For a moment, he thought it might have been a good sign. AoiAme had somehow gotten the hanyou to calm down when no one else could and had eased his pain. And then . . . he had smelled blood. Inuyasha's blood. It took everything he had in him not to rush in there and demand what was going on.

'Easy, Kouga, easy,' he told himself. 'Everything's going to be all right. Inuyasha's in safe and capable hands. AoiAme wouldn't do anything to jeopardize him or the baby. Just relax.'

Still, he couldn't help but worry. For all he knew, Inuyasha's life was in considerable danger and he wanted nothing more than to be at his mate's side. Why else would he be smelling Inuyasha's blood? It felt as if Inuyasha had been in AoiAme's cave for hours, and not the mere minutes it truly had been.

So wound up in his worries, Kouga failed to notice as Ginta, Hakkaku, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and several other members of his tribe approached him . . . until one of the wolves whined. It startled him and he whirled around to face the group that had gathered around. The young miko was the first one to venture to speak.

"Is everything all right, Kouga?"

"Y-yeah," he nodded, not feeling that certain. "Just waiting to hear how Inuyasha and the pup are doing . . ."

As if on cue, a wail emanated from the cave, followed by another and then another. But they weren't from Inuyasha or any of the healers. They sounded almost . . . like newborn pups.

Kouga turned slowly to face the cave's entrance. Inuyasha had . . . had the pup?

'Not pup,' Kouga idly reprimanded himself. 'Pups.'

Without waiting for AoiAme's call, the wolf leader dashed into the cave just in time to see Inuyasha open his eyes and AoiAme and her assistants cleaning off three healthy looking pups. The children were handed to his mate and AoiAme glanced up at him. She offered him a warm smile.

"Congratulations, Kouga. You're a father."

He blinked.

"I'm a father?" Kouga whispered, not quite believing what he was hearing. That was why Inuyasha was in so much pain?

AoiAme nodded, and her smile grew wider.

"Hai . . . two boys and a little girl. Now go. Your mate and your children are waiting for you."

Hesitantly, he approached his mate and his offspring, not quite believing his eyes. Inuyasha lifted his head so that their gazes met, smiling wanly. Kouga wrapped his arms around the half-demon and his children.

"I don't hurt anymore," Inuyasha whispered, offering a weak smile. His head rested against Kouga's shoulder. The wolf smiled at the simple statement.

"No," he chuckled. "I don't suppose that you do. I don't suppose that you do. Now get some sleep. I'll watch over you."

"You're always watching over me," Inuyasha yawned.

"Can you blame me?"

"No."

With that, Inuyasha's eyes closed and his breathing became steady and even. Kouga nuzzled him and let out a soft sigh.

* * *

Things in his life had changed drastically. He now had a mate and three pups, coming at a time when he knew he wasn't ready for them and didn't really want them. They were unexpected changes but there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for them. He'd fight for them, he'd live for them . . . he'd die for them.

'And if Naraku tries to attack once more, he'll die. I will kill him with everything I have. Nothing will harm you again, Inuyasha, or our children. I swear it.'

~Fin~


End file.
